Dance of Change
by Lunaria Hyperion
Summary: Amelia throws a ball to celebrate the defeat of Darkstar. It was just going to be a celebration, but now it's changing things...XL warning, if you don't like XL you will not like this story. [Chapter 19 on the way]
1. Waltz

Dance of Change

Chapter 1

Waltz

* * *

Lina could hardly breath it hurt so much. She just didn't understand. Gourry had said he was going to follow her for the rest of his life, she'd asked him point blank how long he was going to continue protecting her. He'd come after her when the Lord of Nightmares had taken her body, followed her into pure chaos. She still had the sense that something important had happened in there, but apparently it wasn't so important to him. She had gone ahead and ignored the fact that he was dumb as a brick, had decided to love him for being gentle and sweet. She really had decided to love him. She had thought he loved her too, had thought he was finally seeing her as more than a little girl. 

But it never changed. He still acted like some sort of guard dog crossed with an older brother. He still made disparaging comments about her chest size. He never made any remotely romantic overtures. But what hurt, what really hurt was the way he was dancing with Sylphiel. Gourry had never, ever danced with her. Ok so maybe she wasn't the dancing type, but apparently he was. Maybe it came from all his sword practice, but he moved through the steps with a grace that belied his size. Sylphiel was blushing, but moving gracefully with him. Lina watched, feeling as though she'd been sucker punched. She saw Gourry smiling at Sylphiel, and sneaking looks at the shrine maiden's abundant bosom. Lina just couldn't believe it, she'd even worn a dress. Amelia had practically dragged her to this damn ball, celebrating the team's defeat of Darkstar. Sylphiel hadn't even been there!

Scowling Lina decided she'd had all she could take. Gourry had been dancing with Sylphiel for the better part of an hour, he wasn't going to come ask her for a dance. Even if Sylphiel had asked Gourry to dance, which was likely, he could have left by now if he didn't actively want to be dancing with her.

"Hello Lina-chan."

She froze, startled not by the voice, but by it's tone.

"Xellos?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Lina just about fell over. Xellos was asking her to dance? Xellos? Where was his fruitcake smile? His mocking eager tone? His voice was like dark smooth silk, and he was holding out a hand to her with his eyes open. _ His eyes are so beautiful_. She blinked, where had that come from? He was smiling now, but it was a soft smile that was somehow predatory and nothing like the usual grin he had plastered on.

"Yes." Why had she said yes? Her voice had come out with the soft sound of assent before she'd even really processed the question. Blushing she placed her hand lightly in his. His smile widened ever so slightly as his hand closed over hers and he led her slowly onto the dance floor. A soft slow waltz was starting and Lina looked up at him in mild trepidation, she didn't really know how to dance. But he confidently placed his hand on the side of her waist and lifted her hand with his into the air, then he began to move with the music. Lina hadn't realized dancing was so easy, granted they were only doing a box step, which she'd seen Amelia doing as the princess tried to convince her to come to the ball, but it was effortless. With a start she realized she'd been staring at her shoes to make sure she didn't miss a step.

"How do you know how to dance?" The question was barely a whisper, but Xellos' smile became mildly amused.

"I've been alive a long time."

"Monster's have balls?" She was smiling softly back at him, regaining a bit of her spark.

"No, but I've seen a few of them when I needed to gather information. I've never actually danced with someone before now," and as he said this he dipped her gently, "but it's fun, ne Lina-chan?"

She turned several shades of red as Xellos lifted her back up and moved smoothly on. Her eyes flashed up to meet his and she gave a small gasp when she looked into his open gaze. He so rarely had his eyes open, so rarely wore anything but the happy oblivious expression that made people assume he was harmless. In fact he only opened his eyes for serious things.

"You look lovely tonight," he said in a voice that sent shivers down her spine. Lovely? Me? She glanced down at herself. Her gown was beautiful, Amelia had ordered the seamstresses to make her a custom gown. It was dark crimson silk, cut a bit low over her chest to show the swell of her breasts with sleeves that were little more than large straps resting gracefully on her upper arms, leaving her shoulders completely bare. The dress hugged tightly down her small waist, before flairing out smoothly, but without becoming a poof like so many other women's skirts. He hair had been pulled up into a sort of bun, with the length of it falling from the bun to her waist in curled strands of fire. She had looked nice in the mirror, the dress showed that she DID have breasts, even if they weren't as big as Amelia's or Slyphiel's and the color contrasted sharply with her pale skin, making her look creamy and soft while bringing out the deep red of her hair and eyes.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered slightly, "you look nice too." He looked quite a bit more than nice and she knew it. He was in a black suit, with a purple silk shirt, and the whole thing was tailored to him like a glove. His normal bulky clothing hid a suprisingly muscular form, though he was still of the lithe instead of bulky build. His hair was glossy and loose, it was always that way, and yet it seemed she had never noticed how beautiful his hair was until now. His hair really was gorgeous, but though the color matched that of his eyes, Lina couldn't help but think the eyes looked even better. She was blushing like mad now, but those eyes she found so wonderful were holding her captive, she couldn't look away.

He dipped her once more as the song came to a close, but this time he pressed her close against him. Her stomach was pressed tightly to him, his hand had moved to the small of her back and held her there as he gazed at her. She felt as though she was frozen in time, staring into those amethyst eyes. His gaze had turned truelly predatory now, and she felt that were it not for his arm around her she would have crumpled to the floor. He leaned closer slowly, tightening his hold on her marginally, and gently kissed her on the lips. The kiss was at odds with the look he gave her, it was a soft brush of the lips, but though it was soft and light it held for a moment before he slowly righted them both. Lina simply stared at him, that kiss had left her feeling as though she would melt from bliss, and she was no longer cogniscent of the world around her.

He slowly led her towards the balcony, keeping his arm around her and her hand in his. As the cool night air touched her skin she shivered slightly, moving a bit closer to Xellos, who tucked her a bit more firmly against him. He radiated warmth, and though that perhaps should have been odd since he was not human, Lina never thought twice about it. He was gazing at her now, his hair and eyes blending with the night sky, and yet standing out as only a pure color could.

"Lina-chan," he murmed softely, releasing her hand and folding her into both his arms. She melted into his embrace, welcoming his warmth.

"Why are you calling me -chan?" He usually called her -san, but sometimes, when he had teased her, he had called her -chan.

"That, is a secret," he said softly. Yet the words held none of their usual candor or jest. What was happening? He was a mazoku, he lived to torment her and her friends, where was this softness coming from? Yet even as she thought it she knew that it wasn't softness, not really. It was tenderness, and that tenderness was wrapped around something that made Lina all too aware that he was the general-priest of the Greater Beast. Gazing at him she tried to read what his eyes were saying, but while she was an expert at bargaining and bickering she had no name for what she found there. The air outside was making her nose cold, she'd always been oddly suspectible to cold. She hesitated for a moment, then buried her nose in his shoulder. She was sure that her face was glowing, but he was so warm and his embrace had already soothed away all her hurts. With a slight shock she realized that she hadn't thought of Gourry once since he had spoken to her, and what was more that she didn't want to think of him. His arms pulled her even closer, molding her to him and a chin rested on the top of her head.

"Are you warm enough, Lina-chan?"

She didn't say anything, but nodded slightly into his shoulder and cuddled a bit closer. Time didn't matter, and neither did Gourry, or the ball, or the cold, or anything else. Her world had slowed down to the warm arms around her, the chest she rested on, and a head gently laid atop her own. It was perfect, that moment was perfect.

Of course perfection rarely last.

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply, Slayers and all associated concepts and characters are not mine, and since I don't have any money suing me wouldn't do you any good anyway. 


	2. Prelude

Chapter 2

Prelude

* * *

Earlier that week... 

Gourry gave a long suffering sigh as the tailor poked and prodded his outfit. He felt like he was trapped in his new jacket. The material was heavy and stiff, with beautiful brocade all in blue, but Gourry wanted nothing more than to be back in his simple comfortable clothing. He flinched slightly as the sadistic tailor once again pricked him with a pin while taking in the jacket. There was a knock on the door, and the tailor gave the ok to come in. Amelia poked her head in and smiled.

"You look wonderful Gourry-san!"

Gourry shifted his shoulders restlessly, before the tailor cruely jerked the jacket back straight. "This is really uncomfortable," he muttered. However the narrowing of eyes showed that he'd been heard.

"It's your own fault Gourry-san, I told you to get measured as soon as we got here. If you'd gotten measured then the tailor's would have had longer to get the fit right." At Gourry's suitably sorry expersion she softened slightly, "besides it'll feel much better once the alterations are finished." Gourry still looked fairly gloomy, so Amelia tried once more. "If you stay still it will be done sooner, and as soon as you're done you can have lunch." As expected Gourry's eyes light up at the mention of lunch.

"Alright," he said in a happy voice. He went ramrod straight and seemed to freeze in place, Amelia wondered if she should check him for breathing. Shaking her head slightly Amelia turned and left the room. Continuing down the hall she knocked again, and was once again bid to enter.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly. "Lina-san you look wonderful!" Lina stood on a small stool as the semestress slowly pinned the hem in place. Lina was very carefully standing erect and sent a pained smile in Amelia's direction. "Is something wrong Lina-san?"

"No," said Lina shortly.

The semestress looked up with a sympathetic smile. "I just accidentally made it a bit to big and had to pin it in place, if she moves around the pins prick her." Lina glared at the semestress, who mildly went on pinning the hem in place. Amelia wisely chose not to comment.

"It does look wonderful on you Lina-san," said Amelia. Given Lina's irritation Amelia decided it would be safer to announce lunch after Lina was finished, after all if Lina decided to rip the dress to shreds in her excitment to reach lunch the damage could well be irreparable.

"Where's your dress?" growled Lina.

"Oh my dress was finished up last week." Lina went back to glaring down at the semestress. Amelia sighed, Lina really did look wonderful, though she wondered if she'd be able to get her headband away from her for the ball.

"All finished dear, let me help you out of this so you don't get stuck again." Lina's gaze looked like it could smelt steel, but the semestress continued in a grandmotherly fashion and helped Lina carefully out of the dress. "I'll get to work on this so we can check it once more before the ball." As soon as the dress was off Lina had practically lept down of the stool and darted for her usual clothing.

"Now that you're done we can go have lunch on the patio," said Amelia in a happy tone. As hoped the mention of food remarkably improved Lina's mood as she jammed on her boots before running to the door. Amelia had carefully cleared herself from the path between Lina and said door, so she safely followed Lina at slower pace, as the redhead all but flew to the nearby patio where food was laid out. Unfortunately she hadn't realized Gourry would be done at about the same time, and was nearly flattened as he darted after Lina, begging her not to eat all the food. By the time Amelia reached the patio over half the food was gone and the rest was going fast. She sat at the far end of the table and ate at a considerably more moderate rate. When the food was gone at last Amelia decided it was safe to try conversation.

"I'm so glad you both agreed to getting nice clothes for the ball! It's going to be just great!"

"Lina's getting a new suit too?"

"I'm getting a dress!" snapped Lina.

"Oh, well that makes sense."

Lina gave him an exapserated look. "Why on earth would I be getting a suit?"

Gourry shrugged, "you don't usually do girly things." He said it like it was a self-evident fact of life, akin to the grass being green. "But it's probably better that you are getting a dress, that way no one will think you're a boy."

"WHAT?" yelled Lina.

"Well if you're wearing a dress it will be obvious that you're a girl even if you don't have a very big chest." Immediately following this statement Gourry experianced two nearly simulataneous impacts to the head, the first from Lina's elbow and the second from the table.

Lina didn't even bother to say anything as she stormed off. Amelia had been waiting for the rest of Gourry's punishment and was suprised to see Lina stalking down the corridors as fearful servants fled before her. The princess sent a reproachful look to the swordsman who was trying to realign his face.

"You really shouldn't say things like that Gourry-san, Lina-san is upset enough about wearing a dress without being provoked." Gourry blinked back at her with a blank expersion on his face.

"What's provoked?"

"Nevermind Gourry-san," said Amelia with a sigh. _Oh I hope she doesn't detroy anything or anyone important._

* * *

In a forest not so far away... 

"FIREBALL!"

Screams errupted from the bandit camp as Lina stalked into it, her figure practically glowing with the power of her rage. She leveled a glare at the nearest bandit, who predictably decided to make his fate that much worse.

"It's just some flat-chested kid!" he yelped in astonishment.

The glow around Lina went from red to black. "GAAV FLARE!" The bandit and the area immediatly around him shortly ceased to exist on any but the sub-atomic level. While Lina was an acknowledged master of Black Magic, most of what she used often was actually Shamanist magic. Black Magic was more potent than was usually needed, though Lina was prone to throwing the Dragon Slave around... it was more a power demonstration than anything else. Little girls didn't cast the most powerful spell in Black Magic, Lina Inverse did. So why wasn't she casting it now? Because she still had too much aggression to work off.

"BURST RONDO! FLARE ARROW! MONO VOLT!"

The bandits were almost all gone, and Lina was still mad. But her anger was low enough now that one big spell should do it.

"Darkness beyond twilight-"

Terror reached a new hight as one of the bandits recognised the glow surrounding Lina's form as she chanted. The remaining bandits made a made scramble to get out of the way, but Lina had cast this spell often, and could do it with an ease that was truly impressive.

"DRAGON SLAVE!" What little remained of the bandits disappeared... along with several square acres of forest. Lina heaved a sigh and stretched. She was still a bit irritated, but she felt much better. She happily began to rummage through what little remained of the bandits lair. Selling off the loot would help further improve her mood. Really it was a wonder there were any bandits this close to Seyruun. Well maybe she had put quite a bit into her Ray Wing spell, but she was still fairly near the castle. Really it just went to show that she shouldn't have been laying around the palace so much if there were bandits within spell flight. She smiled suddenly at a piece of jewelry she'd just spotted, it was a hair comb done in gold and set with pearls and rubies. While Lina wasn't wild about this ball, she knew that this was a nice piece to have landed in the bandits camp and that it would look nice with her hair and dress. She grinned and carefully placed it in a cloak pocket before scooping the rest of the haul into a bag and swinging it over her shoulder. She'd sort through the rest of it back at her room in the palace.

* * *

In the palace... 

Lina was waltzing in through one of the entrances off of the garden when she froze mid-step.

"Gourry-dear I made some cookies for you, would you like them?"

"Thanks Sylphiel!"

Lina's good mood evaporated. She slowly turned and walked towards the voices, stopping just before entrance to the room and looking in quietly. Sylphiel stood in a pretty dress with a platter full of cookies that Gourry was happily devouring. He was smiling at her between bits and she was blushing up at him, oozing femininity and charm. Lina sighed, when had Sylphiel shown up? _As if I needed any more reminders of how unfeminine I am._ Putting a determined look on her face she walked into the room with a smile.

"Sylphiel! Hi I didn't know you were here!"

"Lina-san! How are you?" asked the shrine madien.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, I just got here. When I got the invitation to the ball I was so excited!"

Lina twitched ever so slightly at the mention of the ball, "good. I'll just go on to my room now, lots to do." Lina walked quickly back the way she'd come, and while both Sylphiel and Gourry sent a cheerful farewell after her she couldn't help but feel as if she was escaping.

* * *

The day of the ball... 

Lina ate heartily, she had been offended when Amelia had explained that she was giving both her and Gourry a full banquet before the banquet in hopes of curbing their appetites. But Amelia had said firmly that she didn't want the other guests to go without and she wasn't sure the kitchen could handle everyone if they were meeting her and Gourry's appetite. The idea had merit, and besides, all this yummy food was completely hers since she was in her room. That Amelia had choosen to mention this as she led Lina into her room to "prepare for the ball" had been exceedingly helpful to her cause. Lina smiled lovingly at the remaining food, before picking a new dish to consume. Few things in life gave her the pleasure she got from eating a good meal. When at last Lina felt completely full, and there was no more food to be had she stretched in contentment and went to the bathroom to clean up. She still had a few hours and a good soak before tonight would help her mood.

Lina peeled out of her clothes and scrubbed off, before rinsing and climbing into the tub. She sighed as the hot water enveloped her, leaning back against the edge she relaxed into the mellow feelings that accompanied the lightly scented water. As her mind drifted she thought about the past week. She'd spent most of it avoiding everyone, especially Gourry and Sylphiel. She sighed slightly as she thought about Gourry. She loved him, she knew that, but sometimes she wondered what kind of love it was. Her world had shattered when Hellmaster had taken him, and he was certainly good looking. Ah hell, Gourry was beautiful, in every sense of the word. Tall and muscled with beautiful blue eyes, and even more beautiful blond hair, Gourry was what almost any younge girl would describe when asked for the perfect looking man. Unfortunately having conversations with any depth happened only on occasion, and he was completely unable to discuss magic or complex theories. Gourry's insights were on a completely instinctual level when they occurred. She idly wondered how someone who seemed to lack so much in the cognitive thinking department had such amazing instincts about things, it was like he had a sixth sense about everything. Lina rubbed her temples as she realized that her mood of relaxation was fast disappearing. A knock on the bathroom door cut off any further introspection.

"Who is it?"

"My name is Holly, I'm a maid. Princess Amelia sent me to fix your hair."

Lina sighed, she wasn't remotely relaxed.

* * *


	3. Interlude

Chapter 3

Interlude

* * *

In Lina's room... 

"There," said Holly patting the last curl into place. Lina's hair was swept back into a bun with curls falling from it to her waist. It had taken entirely too long to do in Lina's opinion, but the final effect was quite beautiful. Lina looked at it for a moment before remembering. She walked over to her cloak and felt around in a few pockets before coming up with the hair comb she had found last week. Walking back to the dresser she handed it to Holly.

"Um... can you put that in?"

"Oh Inverse-san this is lovely! Of course, I'll just tuck it here against your bun," said Holly already manuvering the comb into the side of Lina's bun so that the rubies and pearls shimmered in her hair. "That looks wonderful! It's a lovely hair comb Inverse-san."

Lina smiled tentatively as Holly held a mirror that allowed her to see the back of her head. It really did look nice. Lina was even starting to not mind Holly so much, she'd never had a maid before and she certainly wouldn't have been able to put up her hair like this. She smiled a bit more at Holly who smiled back. In her good mood Lina even allowed Holly to apply a small amount of make-up to her face.

"Would you like me to help you into your dress?"

Lina considered that, the dress had tiny buttons up the back so it was probably a good idea.

"Sure."

When she was finally in the dress with her hair done and alone, Lina went to the full length mirror and looked critically at her reflection. She was suprised at how feminine she looked. Smiling shyly at her reflection Lina went to sit back down at the dresser. On it rested a jumble of assorted items, including her magic headband and the Demon's Blood Talismans. Lina regrettfully fingered the headband before turning to look at the talismans. They were beautiful, with dark red stones in archaic settings, but they were not the kind of thing one wore to a ball. Lina picked one up fingering it lightly, they were her most valuable pocession and she was loath to go anywhere without them. Even on the road she always changed in the bath house, so they were never out of reach.

Tricking Xellos into "selling" the talismans had been a memorable experience, one rarely got the upper hand with him. Martina had played into her hand like she'd been given a script, immediately counter offering just because Lina wanted them. _550 gold?_ she chuckled just thinking about it. She'd well know that they were infinately more valuable than that. Just as she'd hoped Xellos had mockingly stated a price so astronomical he thought she couldn't meet it. Five and a half million had indeed been a large sum of money, though still not what they were worth. You probably couldn't give the Demon's Blood Talismans a numerical value, they were very powerful and she'd seen no others like them. Seeing Xellos well and truly stunned when she'd immediately agreed to pay his price was one of Lina's very favorite memories. Her merchant instincts had never served her so well as they had in that moment.

In truth no one would have been able to guess Lina could afford something like that. What no one knew about Lina was that although her food budget was termendous, she still was well in the black from her bandit raiding business. She sometimes ran out of gold, but being a merchants daughter she knew better than to carry all her wealth in coin. Any time she came upon something small and of significant lasting value she kept it, or bartered for it if it belonged to someone respectable. She idly wondered if Xellos had even sold the things she'd given him in trade. Money probably meant little to him. She wondered once again why Xellos had given them to her. She had no illusions about what had happened, she may have tricked him but she couldn't have forced him to give them to her. Xellos had surrendered them, and Lina had a suspicion that it was out of respect for the fact that she had managed to trick him. Actually it had been when Xellos used them to protect her that Lina had first realized he was a mazoku, and that she had been able to talk him out of such powerful magic amplifiers had given her a good idea how powerful he was. Powerful enough that he had let her have them.

Lina ran her fingers across the dark stone, considering. They wouldn't look right on her dress and she didn't want to leave them here. Just because things had been quiet lately was no garuntee they would remain so. These talismans were irreplacable, and they were even more important now that she could no longer borrow The Sword of Light to amplify her magic. _Gorun Nova_, she corrected herself mentally, _people of this world may have called it The Sword of Light, but it's name is Gorun Nova_. Fishing around in the drawers of the dresser she came up with a hair ribbon, and pulled up her skirts. She carefully put the first two on her garters, on the outside of her thigh, then put one on her headband tying it just below her knee on the outside of her calf, and used the hair ribbon to mirror this arrangment with the fourth and final talisman. Letting her skirt pool around her once more she stepped in front of her mirror and moved around a bit. The skirt was full enough that it hid any telltale bumps, and the talismans were flat enough that they didn't catch her skirt as she moved. She reached out for them magically, and they responded, it was odd to have them there but they would still respond to her if there was an emergency. Smiling Lina sat down at the dresser again, she'd even have her headband with her.

* * *


	4. Two step

Chapter 4 

Two-step

* * *

In the ballroom... 

Gourry liked to dance, he hadn't gotten to dance much since he had left home so long ago, but he enjoyed it. Girls in his village had always asked Gourry to dance with them, and his grandmother had told him it was impolite to turn them down. Gourry had taken a more active interest in dancing when he had been told dancing was a good way to work on staying light on your feet, which helped improve your footwork as a swordsman. If there was one thing Gourry took seriously, aside from food, it would have to be his swordsmanship. After that he had gone from agreeing to dance with the bolder girls of the village, to asking girls to dance. His grandmother said it was a shame that shy young girls so often didn't get to dance, so Gourry obediently asked them. Gourry's grandmother would say "Isn't Mary a nice girl? It's a shame she's so shy, John will never notice her and she thinks the world of him." Gourry didn't have a clue why Mary thought John was the world, that sounded silly, but he asked Mary to dance. Mary proved to be a good dancer, and John proved jealous of her attention. He asked her for the next dance, and Gourry politely bowed out just like he'd been taught to. Gourry had wondered about it, but his grandmother said he'd done exactly the right thing. Gourry didn't think too much about it after that, his grandmother was always right about these things and besides he liked to make her happy.

So when Sylphiel had asked him to dance tonight, he'd said yes. Sylphiel was certainly a nice young girl, Gourry might have even thought she was shy, but either way he was sure his grandmother would have approved of him dancing with her. Sylphiel also happened to be very good looking, Gourry couldn't help but take glances at her chest and wish Lina's was like it. Thinking of Lina made Gourry slightly anxious, she'd been acting funny lately and he didn't know why. It had started the day that evil man had been pricking him with pins. Gourry really had thought it was a good idea that Lina wear a dress, she'd looked so different the time she'd worn one to pretend to get married that Gourry had lifted her skirt to check that it was really her. In fact it hadn't really reassured him because he could have sworn Lina's legs were neither as long or good looking as what he'd glimsed beneath the skirt. That was, of course, before he felt the all encompasing pain of Lina's wrath, and that had reassured him. He'd never met a girl who could hit as hard as Lina. Lina had looked very pretty dressed up, he wondered why she had been so upset. Amelia had told him he shouldn't mention things like that to Lina, so he'd tried his best not to mention anything about dresses. Though since he hadn't seen Lina very much this week he didn't know if it had worked.

Then Sylphiel had shown up with these really great cookies, she was such a good cook. He smiled down at Sylphiel fondly, she was a nice girl. So different from Lina. He wondered where Lina was, he hadn't seen her for a while now. She'd looked really good in her dress, but he'd remembered what Amelia said and kept his mouth shut. Lina hadn't hit him, so he'd probably done well, and he was having fun dancing with Sylphiel. Still he wondered where Lina was, he thought about Lina often. Lina was important to him, and he wanted to make sure she was always safe. He knew she was powerful, but it didn't stop him from wanting to protect her. He had been a little worried that after he lost The Sword of Light Lina wouldn't want him around anymore. He knew that Lina was really a good person, but he'd been unable to help his fear. Giving the sword back to it's true owners was the right thing to do, but it hadn't made Gourry feel any better. When Lina had declared they had to go find him a new sword, Gourry had been relieved.

He and Sylphiel had been dancing for a long time now, and the band was starting a more formal song. All the songs up until now had been waltzes and country dances, but Gourry didn't know any court songs. He should probably say something before the dance started, girls got embaressed if you did these kinds of things wrong.

"Sylphiel?"

"Yes Gourry-dear?" she said smiling up at him.

"I don't know this dance," he said smiling back, Sylphiel was always so cheerful.

"Ok Gourry-dear, I was getting a little tired anyway. Would you like to get some desert from the buffet?" Gourry beamed at the mention of food. "I'm a little thirsty too, let's get a table and eat together!" It was a bold move for Sylphiel, and she was blushing but Gourry just smiled back at her.

"Ok I'll go get some food, and a drink for you, why don't you find a table?" Gourry's grandmother would be proud of his politness.

Sylphiel's smile was brillant, a much better smile than the shy grin she usually had. Gourry had just offered to get a drink for her, just like he was her date. Sylphiel nearly squealed in excitment. She carefully chose a table that was back from the dance floor, and near the buffet. She sat down and fiddled with her skirts. She couldn't help being nervous around Gourry, he was so wonderful and she hadn't seen him in so long. She'd come as soon as she got Amelia's invitation to the ball, waiting only long enough to pack and make some of her best cookies. Gourry was so gentlemanly, she knew that if she really wanted him she had to make the first move. She had thought about it, quite a bit in fact, and while she would gracefully bow out if he and Lina were together, she had decided to try and win Gourry's heart. It was hard for her to be so forward, but Gourry was worth it, he meant so much to her. Just then Gourry showed up with a mountain of dessert and the drink he had promised her. Sylphiel thanked him for her punch and watched as he attacked the cake and cookies.

Looking up from his food for a minute he smiled when he spotted Zelgadis heading towards a balcony, he'd have to remember to say hi to him later.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this up, I know the chapters have gotten a bit short but I'm trying. Next chapter should be up very soon, thank you for the reviews they have been helpful. 


	5. Tango

Chapter 5

Tango

* * *

On the balcony... 

"Lina-san?" came an all too happy sounding voice. "Lina-san are you out here?"

Lina had been rudely and savagely kicked from her bliss, and she hesitated wanting nothing more than to borrow deeper into Xellos' embrace yet scared that Amelia would see her like this. Xellos made a small sound of irritation and she looked up. His eyes were closed, but his face was turned back towards the door and he was frowning slightly.

"I guess I better go see what she wants." Did her voice sound that sad? Xellos looked down at her, eyes open once more and she was suprised to see her sadness and longing radiating back.

"I'll take you to her then," he said in a soft resigned voice. The voice didn't suit him. He released her slowly from his embrace and she found her arms trailing slowly as well. With an abruptness that startled her his innocent happy face snapped into place, his eyes closed and he hooked his arm through hers leading her back to Amelia.

"Ah Amelia-san how are you?"

"Xellos-san! What are you doing here?"

"Now, now Amelia-san, isn't this party to celebrate the defeat of Darkstar? It isn't very just of you to exclude me."

A contrite look immediately appeared on Amelia's face. "Sorry, but I didn't know where to send your invitation. I wasn't trying to exclude you Xellos-san really!" Xellos simply beamed his fruitcake smile back at her. Amelia finally seemed to take notice of Lina who was shivering slightly. It was cold outside. "Lina-san are you cold?"

Lina glared at her. _I wasn't a few minutes ago_ she thought savagely. But she managed a civil nod. Xellos arm was still strung through hers and she pulled it just a bit closer, trying to absorb some of the warm it gave off. Amelia blinked and looked slightly confused, as though she wasn't sure what to say. "What did you need Amelia?" Lina asked in soft resignation.

The princess perked up slightly, "have you seen Zelgadis-san? He said in his reply to my invitation he would come. But I didn't see him at the banquet." She seemed slightly sad and she was playing with something in her hand. Lina saw with suprise that Amelia was fingering one of her wristbands, the other Lina knew she had given to Zelgadis. Lina was even more suprised that Zelgadis had agreed to come all the way back to Seyruun. Lina herself had wanted to stay and explore the new territory. Granted finding out that there wasn't any good magic there had taken that desire down several notches, but even so Amelia had been forced to bribe Lina with the celebration feast and a private cook staff while she was here. Lina would still probably leave soon, she just hadn't decided where to go yet.

"I haven't seen him. I didn't even know you had gotten ahold of him. How did you manage that?"

Amelia blushed slightly, "well I sent out a squadron of messengers and one of them found him."

_A squadron?_ thought Lina. "I see," said Lina smiling slightly vindictavly.

"L-Lina-san?" squeaked Amelia.

Lina grinned down baring her fangs. "How many messangers did you send to find Filia?"

"Um... well just, you know, I sent a few"

"Did they find her?"

"Oh yes!" Amelia said beaming. Lina had absolutely refused to be drug into details about the ball, instead spening time reading in the Seyruun library and terrorizing the cooks Amelia had assigned to her. "Filia said she didn't want to travel though. Apparently the egg is going to hatch soon! She's decided to name him Valteria, isn't that pretty?" She slowly came to a halt under Lina's gaze. Amelia chuckled half heartedly. Lina was about to go in for the kill, when fate decided to spare the girl.

"Amelia?"

"Zelgadis-san!" she whirled towards the door at the sound of his voice and hurtled towards him. She hugged him hard and Zelgadis blushed slightly, akwardly patting her back. "You came! I'm so happy you came! Did you get anything to eat? I didn't see you at the feast. Where did you get this suit, it looks nice on you. Did you see Gourry and Lina yet? Isn't Lina's dress pretty?"

But Zelgadis had been staring in slight suprise over Amelia's head. He had noticed Lina, and that she was arm in arm with Xellos who still had his fruitcake look firmly in place.

"Lina?"

"Good to see ya, Zel!" Her smile was a bit forced. Zelgadis really didn't like Xellos, and he looked as though he wanted to say something about it.

"No greeting for me? That's not nice Zelgadis-san! And here I was so happy to see you!"

Zelgadis lost his look of confusion in favor of the standard mixture of annoyance and anger he displayed towards Xellos.

"Why should I be glad to see you?" he spat glaring at Xellos.

"Yare yare," murmered Xellos starting to bring up both hands in his usual placating gesture, but when he realized that one was still twined with Lina's arm a truly happy smile flickered over his face before his usual fruitcake grin reappeared. He held one hand up in a facsimile of his usual "harmless" gesture. "I did help defeat Darkstar didn't I? So I have just as much right to be here as you." His smile was still the harmless one, but his eyes opened ever so slightly and glinted under his bangs. "Maybe more," he added in the softest of undertones. He could tell from the way Zelgadis stiffened and the way Lina glanced up at him that the only one who hadn't heard was Amelia. His eyes drifted shut again and smiling at the naive little princess he said brightly, "I guess Lina-san and I will be on our way then."

"Good to see you Zel," said Lina as Xellos gently lead her back into the ballroom. Had it been anyone else she might have been upset, but somehow she didn't mind and she was curious to see what he was up to. He made his way to a corner, where the lighting was a little lower and pulled out a chair at one of the smaller tables for her.

"I'll be right back Lina-chan," he said, his eyes once again open, "don't go anywhere."

She blushed, but instead of hitting him or telling him she'd go anywhere she wanted, she just smiled softly. He walked off and despite his unique hair she quickly lost track of him, probably because she was short and sitting wasn't giving her a higher vantage. Lina was torn between amused and upset with the interaction between Xellos and Zelgadis. Xellos hadn't exactly been unprovoked... but Zelgadis was a good friend, inspite of his angst. In fact Lina frequently asked his opinion on serious things, granted her other traveling companions were innapropriate for this; Gourry could never follow even her half of the what she said much less offer input, and Amelia's justice fixation often got in the way of any true discussion. Zelgadis was fun to be around when he wasn't moody, and somewhat like the brother Lina had never had. Smart, fun to tease, and able to keep up with her, Zelgadis was indeed family in Lina's eyes. Amelia was too, but like a little sister, who needed Lina's protection and was irritating from time to time. Gourry... Lina was no longer sure where Gourry fit into her world. She knew that she still cared about him, but the hurt she had felt at him being with Sylphiel was rapidly deminishing in the presence of Xellos. Xellos, he was a mazoku, and he was the most intriguing person Lina had ever met. She had no idea how to classify him, or what to do with him. Her thoughts had gotten more confused in light of his actions tonight, how could a monster be so sweet? Her thoughts were interrupted as said monster appeared out of the crowd, carrying several plates of desert. All serious comptemplation fled as a veritable buffet of desert approached. Stars shown in Lina's eyes as Xellos smiled at her and placed small plates heaped with desert in front of her. Beaming at him she was about to dive in when he spoke to her.

"Lina-chan?"

"Yes?" she was looking at him, but kept sending glances of longing at the chocolate cake nearest her.

"Would you like some sauterne?"

Her eyes now met his fully, stars back. "They have sauterne?"

Xellos laughed, it was a suprisingly light sound, "actually I got this, sauterne would have been too exspensive in quanties for a ball this size. I'm sure they could afford it, but I doubt the Royal Family would spend that much just on drinks."

"How did you know I liked sauterne?" she asked, his knowledge never ceased to suprise her.

"Because it's the best," he replied as though it were obvious. "It's also fairly rare, and you are from a country famous for grapes and vineyards."

Lina smiled at him, a soft smile and said "Thanks."

Smiling he poured two glasses and handed one to her. Then he held it out to her in toast. "To the most beautiful woman here tonight," he said softly, eyes open and looking straight into hers.

Lina blushed, he had not only called her beautiful, but also a woman. She stared back for a moment, trying to see if he was teasing her, he wasn't. Though embaressed she managed to clink her glass to his and take a sip. Lina usually ate and drank at incredible speed, but sauterne she savored. It was made from the very last of the grapes, which were rippened until they almost, almost began to overrippen. The result was that they had more sugar and the wine they made tasted like liquid candy. Lina gave a soft sigh of satisfaction as she licked her lips, this was her very favorite drink, and it was almost impossible to get outside of Zelphila, and it was impossible to get at the inns she and her friends usually stayed at. Xellos was smiling back at her, the look was both tender and dangerous. He picked up a fork, and scooped up a piece of cake, and held it out to her his smile becoming more predatory. She flushed brighter still, but she leaned forward and closed her mouth around the morsel, refusing to back down from the challenge she read in his eyes. Xellos continued to slowly feed her bits of cake, chocolate, and fruit. The process was somehow incredibly sensual, and though Lina was determined to match him in whatever kind of contest this was, she blushed the entire time. After all the desert was gone, she and Xellos sat in silence, sipping the last of the wine, and gazing into the others eyes. The rest of the ball had ceased to exist for Lina, her world had narrowed to Xellos, the glorius taste of the wine, and the warm fuzzy feeling enveloping her. A small part of her mind wondered where everyone had gotten to, but the thought faded even as it formed.

"Dance with me," he said softly, putting his empty glass on the table. He stood and held out a hand to her, gently she placed her hand in his. He drew her forward to the dance floor, then bowed over her hand, kissing it. She blushed and curtsied back to him, before even realizing it was part of the dance. He took her into his arms, and everyone else vanished as the warm feeling enveloped her once again. She was hardly aware of it, the dancing seemed so natural, but she knew distantly that they were dancing beautifully. Not a simple box step, but one that turned, drifted, merged, and floated along the melody. Their moves were perfectly in sinc, and Lina felt like she was floating in the warmth that was growing in her heart. How had she not seen how beautiful he was? He was looking down at her, his expression was one she was becomming familar with, warm, tender, and pocessive. Somehow she didn't mind that look in his eyes, though she knew with anyone else she would have been livid. She knew that Xellos respected her, and it was an odd realization. He respected her, she could see it in his eyes. He wanted her, she could see that too.

The knowledge gave her a heady feeling and a slightly predatory look came into her own eyes, as she pressed a bit closer to him, letting her body brush against him as they moved together. His eyes gleamed as his grip on her tightened. His movements changed slightly, instead of drifting along the melody together, they began to flow with the harmony. Moving slower, and more sensuously, their bodies slid against each other now, instead of exchanging soft brushes. The steps became larger, longer, and more languid. Xellos was holding her lower back tightly, keeping her stomach pressed against his, as he led her across the floor. His eyes were burning amethyst coals, and her own glowed back with the same fervor.

The dance ended and a more spirited piece began. Lina realized that she was breathing heavily, and still pressed to Xellos so tightly she could feel resistance to her chest expanding. Looking up at him she saw her own heady feelings mirrored before he smiled and releasing his hold on her, bowed once more, she curtsied back, wishing she didn't want so badly to be in his embrace. He held out his arms and she went to him gladly. She noticed the mildly reproving look he sent the musicians before he swept her into the upbeat tempo of the new song. He wasn't holding her pressed against him anymore, but he was holding her closer to him than the music called for. He suddenly released her, to spin her in a circle, and her suprise must have shown because as he caught her back up amusment glinted in his eyes. Lina's eyes narrowed, and she followed along all the more agressively. She spun, and swirled, and allowed Xellos to lift her up and swing her around with the music. Before she was aware of what she was doing her feet were moving in a familar tempo from back home, and Xellos was matching her. She twirled as he took her hands and wound her in and out of his arms in the rose pattern. She wondered where he had learned this dance, after all she knew it because it was from her homeland. It was probably the only dance she really knew, and that only because she'd been too terrified of Luna to refure to learn. When this dance ended she was breathing as heavily as she had been last time, but for different reasons. The musicians now began another one of the stately court dances, and Lina nearly burst out laughing at the reproachful look Xellos sent their direction.

"Let's go back outside," she said beaming at him. She couldn't help but feel giddy after the dance, her blood was still pounding and she was sure she'd never had so much fun. Xellos smiled back at her, a different smile once more, this one was happy and full of genuine laughter. _How many smiles do you have? _she wondered.

"As you wish, Lina-chan." He smiled and offered her his arm, which she took without hesitation. Placing his hand on hers he led her towards the balcony on the other side of the ballroom. When they had been outside earlier, it was on the west balcony which overlooked the rose gardens. The balcony they were on now was to the east and overlooked the hedge maze. Lina shivered slightly as the cold penetrated the warmth she'd built up from the dance. In a movement so natural it felt they'd done it before, Xellos wrapped his hand around hers, freeing his arm and then draping it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, and was slightly suprised to find she meant it. Lina had never been a touchy person before, yet tonight she welcomed the warmth Xellos was wrapping her in.

* * *

Whew, finally got this up. Anyway Chapter 6 may take a bit, but I'll try to have it up in the next week or so. 


	6. Missed Step

Chapter 6

Missed Step

* * *

Gourry had finished his desert and gone back for seconds when he spotted Xellos at the buffet ahead of him. He had several full plates of desert and was loading another, which Gourry found odd though he couldn't put his finger on why. Shrugging it off he was going to go say hi when Xellos made his way to a pillar behind the table, curious Gourry started to follow but Xellos reappeared almost at once with a bottle and two glasses. Gourry stopped in suprise, and by the time he was moving again Xellos was making his way through the sea of tables. Gourry shrugged, he could say hi to Xellos later, right now the desert was calling his name. He carefully got the piece of cake Sylphiel had asked for, then loaded a little of everything up for himself. He made his way back to the table and gave Sylphiel her cake, before digging in once more.

As he was finishing his seconds he happened to look up, and froze. There on the dance floor, was Lina, and she was dancing with Xellos. He was stunned, he hadn't known that Lina knew how to dance, but there she was. She and Xellos were not only dancing, but dancing with grace and skill. They twirled out of sight of his table but he still couldn't move, couldn't blink, couldn't process the fact that Lina was dancing. She'd been so unhappy about the ball...

"Gourry-dear? Are you alright?" Sylphiel was looking up at him, worry clear in her expression.

Gourry tried to speak, then simply nodded. Standing he looked towards the dance floor, searching for Lina. What he saw rendered him completely motionless, Lina was no longer floating along like something from a dream, she was pressed so close to Xellos it was hard to tell where she ended and he began. They were still dancing, still dancing beautifully, but it was no longer the sort of dance that occured between people who were just friends. Something in Gourry's chest tightened in pain. His eyes following as they moved like one person instead of two. He wanted to look away, but his eyes noticed everything. The way Xellos' hand was splayed across her back, how closely they were pressed together, and the way their eyes never left each others. Even from halfway across the ballroom Gourry could tell they were looking straight at each other, he could almost feel the warmth of their gaze and it made him feel strangly sick. He was vaguely aware that Sylphiel was talking to him, trying to get him to sit down, but he couldn't take his eyes off of them.

The song ended and Lina and Xellos stayed pressed together for a moment, then parted slowly as the next song began. As they parted he felt the pressure on his chest ease, and he watched as Xellos bowed to Lina, who curtseyed back. It was odd to see her curtsey, in fact he could have sworn he'd never seen her do it before. Xellos held out his arms to Lina and she stepped into them without the slightest hesitation. The weight came crashing back, and Gourry was suprised that he felt angry. He wanted to go pull Xellos away from Lina, and then hide Lina somewhere where Xellos would never find her again, where no one would ever look at her like that again. He took only moderate comfort that they were no longer dancing as close as they had been, they were still dancing closer together than most people on the dance floor. He watched as Xellos spun Lina in a circle, and part of his mind whispered that it should be him out there. He recognised the glint in Lina's eyes and watched as she began to dance in a complicated pattern, one that Xellos seemed to know since he matched her perfectly. He wanted to hit something every time Xellos swung her through the air. The dance finally ended. Gourry made a decision, he didn't know what he was going to do, but he was going to get her away from Xellos. He'd figure out everything else later he knew that if he could just talk to Lina she would help him figure out everything, Lina always knew what to do, but before he could even move they were leaving arm in arm for the balcony. He started forward, then paused in confusion as he felt resistance. Looking down he saw Sylphiel, who was nearly in tears.

"What's wrong?" she gasped out trembling and teary-eyed, "just tell me what's wrong!"

Gourry's anger retreated in an instant, though he felt it smouldering in the background. Gourry managed to smile at her, though it was not his usual smile. He sat down and tried to convince her he was alright, but he couldn't blame her for doubting that when he didn't believe it himself.

* * *

Sorry that's so short... I'll try to get more up sometime this week, but no promises. 


	7. Remembered Steps

Chapter 7

Remembered Steps

* * *

Xellos smiled down at Lina, noting absentmindedly that the swordsman had stayed at the table with the little priestess. Xellos wished, yet again, that he could just kill the swordsman. The moron was a hindrance, and Xellos didn't like hindrances... at least not ones that bothered him. Xellos looked down at Lina, tucked under his arm, holding his hand, and perfectly content to be there. His smile changed once more, she would be his. No one, and nothing had ever affected him like Lina Inverse did. She was utterly alluring, she had been from the moment he had first sensed her, and had only become more captivating the more he saw of her. He could still remember how it all began...

* * *

On Wolf Pack Island, a few years ago...

"Xellos."

"Yes Juuou-sama?"

"You were curious..." she murmurmed. He blinked, it was her way of letting him ask questions, it did not happen often.

"Well..." he said collecting his thoughts carefully. "Why did we not go to Lord Ruby-Eye when we felt him reborn on this plane?"

Beastmaster looked at him, her eyes glittering even in the dim light surrounding her throne. "Why should we have?" she asked, but in a tone that said she wanted him to think it through, she wasn't angry with him... at least not yet.

Xellos frowned as he puzzled it out finally he decided to use an analogy to explain himself, "if you had been sealed away and were suddenly reborn I would have appeared to you instantly."

Beastmaster smiled at this. "I made you differently from others, you know this Xellos."

Xellos nodded, she had done a good deal different in making him. She had made only him, and made him both general and priest, he was the most powerful Mazoku alive next to the Dark Lords. None of the other Lords' priests or generals could compare, though if a priest and general pair had worked together he might have been in trouble. But he was fairly certain that wasn't what she had meant. He _had _noticed certain discrepencies between his behavior and that of other Mazoku. He frowned every so slightly as he puzzled it over, it was almost indefinable such a subtle thing that it was hard to put into words. Xellos looked back up at her, hoping she could define something that he merely felt as an abstract.

"Most of our kind do not have initative, in fact aside from you only we five have any true degree of freewill."

"Freewill?"

Beastmaster was not often in a mood to talk, and when she was she usually spent time with the Knight of Ceipheed, something that even Xellos found odd. But apparently she was in the mood to talk today. "Oh not like humans do," she said lightly, "if I gave you an order you would follow it."

"Of course," he said with a slight bow.

"But unlike other Mazoku you do things of your own volition. Others may do things without orders from time to time, but usually only for the sake of feeding or causing destruction. Even then they are very direct and utilitarian about it."

Xellos thought, "so you gave me the ability to do and think things for myself?"

Beastmaster smiled, radiating pride to her general priest, Xellos grinned pleased at having figured it out. It really was an unusual trait for a monster, but it was what allowed him to outperform all of his peers. He could analyse the situation and decide what would best serve his master, adapt to changing situations without needing new orders, and he was infinately more creative than any of his counterparts. A stray thought burst through his bubble of self satisfaction.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

Beastmaster lifted an eyebrow at him as she sipped her wine.

Xellos laughed placing one hand behind his head, "It's been very sucessful in my own humble opinion, but what gave you the urge to try it?"

"Ah," murmured Beastmaster as she blew smoke from her lips, "the _others_ asked the same question." She rolled the stem of her wine glass between her fingers, while Xellos waited patiently for her to continue.

"You remember the last time a portion of our Lord awoke?"

Xellos nodded, there wasn't a monster who had been alive then who didn't remember, aside from the ones not capable of cogniscent thought of course. The Water Dragon King and Ceipheed had sealed Lei Magnus, the human within whom Shabranigdu had been reborn, into living crystal. Lei Magnus was _technically_ still alive, but _effectivly_ useless, and that portion of the Dark Lord was trapped in the body of the mortal who had resurrected him. Unless another portion of the Dark Lord was reborn Lei Magnus would remain trapped for eternity in crystal, with the Dark Lord's fragment trapped in him. But another portion of the Dark Lord _had_ been revived, by the mortal named Rezo.

"It may have taken quite a bit from the Water Dragon King, to seal the fragment of our Lord, but the fact remains that a single fragment of our Lord proved vunerable to the forces that exist in this world. Lei Magnus was sealed, and most of the priests and generals were destroyed at this time as well. We five escaped because of our great power, and because the Water Dragon King and Ceipheed were exhausted from sealing away our Lord."

Xellos nodded solemly, he was one of only a couple of the priests and generals left.

"When part of our Lord revived in Lei Magnus he called out to us, we came to his side, and he was defeated by our enemies," Beastmaster's tone was serious, which was unusual but in light of the subject not unexpected. "While he lives yet he is trapped, and many of our most powerful fell in that conflict. Of the Lords he created what remains? Deap Sea Dolphin will not leave the depths unless our master directly calls again. Gaav is sealed in a human body, a traitor to our race yet still powerful. Phibrizzo is consumed by his hatred, and Dynast is nearly as reluctant as Dolphin to leave his realm. Of we five only Dynast and I remain unchanged from what we were. Dynast because he was always little involved outside of his own interests, and I because I was different from the others of my kind. He did not call for us Xellos. Perhaps he does not believe Gaav would serve him anymore, or even that all of the five are no longer loyal. But he did not call us, and while you come to me when you believe it will please me, or because you wish to discuss something you should realize that no other of our kind does. Without very grave news most others of our kind would kill an underling for being so presumptuous as to appear unbidden." She paused and fixed him with a look that she had not used since the war of their Lord's last rebirth. "I am called Beastmaster, because our Lord drew heavily from the new creatures of this world while creating me. I am a creation of darkness, but in imitating the life that SHE placed on this world, our Lord put in me the hint of chaos. I believe that is the reason SHE has chosen to speak to me."

Xellos was staring in awe, his mistress was his everything yet even so it was amazing to think of HER speaking to his mistress. Xellos let his awe waft towards his mistress, along with his utter devotion, and his even more profound respect. His mistress merely sat and smiled at her servant.

"Have I awnsered your question Xellos?" she asked softly. He paused, she hadn't told him why their Lord had not called for him, but perhaps even she did not know. At his nod she smiled and continued, "our Lord did not summon us, but SHE has a task. One for you."

He bowed low, for once speechless, and his mistress gave him several small pieces of information. He was puzzled, she usually confided what she knew in him. When she explained that he would be on loan to Phibrizzo that part of his confusion vanished, and his curiosity at what Chaos wanted with him and his mistress burned brighter than before.

* * *

Back on the balcony...

He was startled out of his remembrance by Lina's sudden movement. They had been standing contentedly, but she was suddenly shivering and burrowing into him. He realized that the wind had changed direction and the castle was no longer protecting them from the breeze which had also began to pick up sometime while he was thinking. He wrapped his other arm around Lina and concentrated for a moment on radiating warmth, finding the right level to keep her warm, but not so warm as to drive her away, he let his body take over. It was odd, looking at her so much with his physical eyes. His form was created, his representation on this plane not any true thing, yet by being created it was. When he used it, whatever parts of it he made real were real. He didn't feel the cold, he simply noted it, an observation of the state around him, but he radiated warmth by calling it into being. Creating it for her comfort, for she who still bore such a remnant of HER. He had learned so much that day, yet nothing could have prepared him for meeting this embodiment of chaos, this favored one.

* * *

The Astral Plane, a few years ago...

After having recieved his orders from his temporary "master" Xellos had immediately taken refuge in a distant corner of the astral plane, far away from said "master" and proceeded to let his feeling of disgust out. _Consummed by his hatred? He's nearly as batty as Dolphin!_ Xellos was lucky he was such a skilled actor, and that his station in life allowed him to compliment Phibrizzo, without requiring he mean any of it. He recalled a phrase he had heard a human use once, what was it... ah yes _the creeps_. He was used to causing such a reaction, when he wasn't faking harmlessness, but he had never realized he was prone to it. There was just something deeply unbalanced about Phibrizzo, he longed for the cold analytical mind of his mistress who, though given to occasional rages every century or so, couldn't truely be accused of being completely without reasoning capacity. Monsters weren't supposed to be affected like this by emotion, what on earth was wrong with the Hellmaster, he was supposed to be powerful even among the five. Having these thoughts was distrubing Xellos even more, giving himself a mental shake he resorted to what so many people have done for centuries, he threw himself into his work. He was to find the one responsible for the destruction of a part of Lord Ruby-Eye, and gain their trust. He'd been given no other instuctions yet... though he had many suspicions. With a mental surge of exasperation he began searching for powerful asteral bodies, within a radius of where the Dark Lord had been revived.

He had come accross virtually nothing when he became aware of something and going to examine it was stunned into stillness. The astral form before him was beautiful, he knew no other word to describe it. He'd never thought anything was beautiful before, at least not in this context, previously the only thing he had applied the word for was his elegantly laid plot and subsequent destruction of an entire clan of Golden Dragons during the war. The form before him was like a flame, no a fire, a roaring fire that shown for all the asteral plane to see. It glowed red and gold, and there was a touch of something in that flame, something more than human. He found himself unable to grasp what he was seeing, the form was large, and very powerful, but it was clearly not a monster, or a god. It must be human, yet nothing human had ever had such a presence. Carefully he took not of the asteral form's physical location and phased in where he could see without being seen.

If the asteral form itself had shocked him, more so did the form it belonged to. The raging inferno on the asteral plane was nothing but a tiny human on this plane. A young woman with crimson hair, that reminded him of her asteral form. He gave a slight start when she turned towards his hiding place, and saw a pair of ruby colored eyes narrow as she attempted to find him. She didn't, and she didn't _know_ he was there, but that she had felt his arrival enough to look for him impressed him further. There was more to this creature than met the eye, either set of them. He was debating how to approach her and win her trust, and decided that presenting himself as a traveling companion was likely the best approach when he finally stopped to consider the blond next to her.

He had been so involved in considering the embodiment of flame that he had ignored the person she was traveling with. While the hair was certainly well enough kept to belong to a second girl, Xellos was fairly certain from the walk, clothes, height and bone structure that it was a man. It would be easier to tell from the front, but it was easier to observe unseen from behind. The sword on the hip indicated the man's profession easily enough, and reaching towards the astral plane once more Xellos didn't detect any signs that the man used magic, there was something odd, but not any of the trademarks of a mage.

He paused when he noticed that the pair seemed to be walking straight into an ambush of a dozen or more humans, likely bandits. It was odd that the woman hadn't noticed them when she had come so near to finding him, and he failed to see how the swordsman had survived so long if he was this oblivious. The men weren't well hidden, and even from his position down the road he could see physical clues to their presence, aside from just their stench. Really the astral plane was just so much _cleaner_ than the physical one. Though the physical plane was certainly interesting. He was considering swooping in for a rescue when the woman broke the silence.

"You can come out now!"

He blinked as he watched the bandits reluctantly appear to the call. The woman was clearly unimpressed and said as much, in great detail. The swordsman threw in his own, slightly cruder insight and the fight began. He gave up on the idea of saving them almost instantly, unless he teleported there was no way for him to get there in time to kill any of the bandits. He supposed he should have expected as much since the woman had managed to slay a fragment of his Lord, but he was suprised by the skill of the swordsman. He felt the ripple in the astral plane and swore. Elven training. There was just no mistaking it. The man might not be a mage, but he had a decent amount of astral power and he had been trained to use it in his fights. The elves were well know, among those that knew of them that is, for their wedding of mind and body. They had a very specalized training, and the man must have had great potential for them to train him. Taking a closer look at the astral and physical form both, Xellos concluded the man had a trace of elven blood, how much he wasn't certain, but it was clear the man was predominantly human. He wasn't using any of the techniques for elven magic, which if he was this adept at their sword forms meant he didn't use magic at all.

Xellos nearly spat at the thought of the elven technique, the man was very advanced in it, though not quite at master level. It made those who used it virtually unbeatable so long as their weapon was sufficient to face their opponent. The principle of the style was to let your reflexes become your mental process, and your mind become your reflexes; your mind calculating all of the opponents movements and signals into their actions, you body planning your movements and attacks, acting before thinking, responding before being attacked, it sounded insane, and perhaps it was metaphorical, but those who were trained in it were superior fighters. The man was clearly more than he appeared as well. Xellos frowned, people with that kind of training had very good instincts, the man was likely to spot him for what he was. He would have to trail them for a while, maybe they'd split up.

* * *

Back on the balcony again...

He frowned slightly at these thoughts. They hadn't split up, but he had realized that training or no training the swordsman was dumber than dirt and twice as dense. He still hoped that Lina would get fed up with the moron and that he could present himself as a traveling companion. Well a solo traveling companion, he had so enjoyed the few times he'd gotten to be alone with Lina. His mistress hadn't given him any work since that Valgaav job, and Lina was so interesting. After the second time she had cast the Giga Slave the presence of HER had been even more prominent in Lina's astral form. He still remembered that day, he had come as soon as Hellmaster was dead, as soon as he no longer would have to follow orders. He had knelt in respect to the Mother of All, and felt an odd regret when he realised that she was taking Lina with her. The swordsman had gone after Lina, and that was when he'd felt HER touch. It was the first time he had ever been directly contacted by the Mother of All, and even now the memory of it gave him chills. He had done as he was bidden, going into the Sea of Chaos and fetching Gorun Nova. It had been difficult, and he had been loath to give it back to the swordsman, but he had done as ordered. Then he had gone to report to his mistress, who had sent him on several research missions.

When he had finally been ordered to find Lina again, because she was caught up in some plan of the dragons, he had been delighted. Lina was still just as much fun as she had been before, and though traveling in the company of a dragon had been irritating, it was also very fun. Filia was so easy to provoke into rage, and her rages were nearly as good as Lina's, with the added bonus that Filia always felt horribly guilty after she destroyed something; making Filia doubt herself and her teachings was fun. The trip had been so very amusing, he had especially loved tricking Filia into lending him her power... though Lina had put a stop to that. Lina's friends had been utterly nauseating when Lina had ordered them to contain him, not that he couldn't have killed them all at any moment, but he could hardly trick Filia the same way so easily no matter how naive and stupid she was at times. Lina was the only other person who could get through the final barrier on her own. Seeing Lina wield Galvayra had been more than worth putting up with the sugar princess, he always enjoyed watching Lina use her power. He'd had to take the bow from her of course, but when he and the gods of Overworld had failed to stop Darkstar he'd gotten to fight with Lina again. His favorite memory of the entire trip was holding Lina in his arms, as she cast Ruby-eye's spell through the bow. The Dragon Slave was a wonderful spell, and Lina's in particular were always superb. Being so close to her as she channeled such power was heady, and watching her when she had controlled the fusion of dark and light power had been exhilerating. He had been disappointed when he had to leave to report.

After making his report this time his mistress had not had many tasks for him, finally telling him that he could take a vacation. He hadn't really had a true vacation before, just slow periods of work. In fact he wasn't sure any monster had ever had a vaction before, there were simply periods when you were doing as you were told, and periods when you were waiting to do as you were told. But when he found out that the very day he started his vacation that Lina would be attending this ball he had immediately stopped contemplating and decided to attend. After all vacations were supposed to be about fun, and Lina was nothing if not fun. He smiled down at the embodiment of flame in his arms, it was all so odd finding contentment holding this human. Sometimes though, it was better simply to enjoy. Lina was the most interesting creature he knew, and it really wasn't his fault that he didn't like to share. He wanted Lina all to himself, and Xellos was very used to getting what he wanted. He'd have to be careful, because humans, even powerful ones like Lina, were sometimes very fragile. Lina had to come with him willingly, she'd loose the fire that made her so interesting if he broke her. He didn't want to break Lina, he wanted to interact with her, desired her company, and didn't want her to change into some quailing human. He didn't understand what it was Lina did to him, but he enjoyed it, and that was good enough for him. _You're special Lina Inverse, and I want you all to myself._

* * *

I'm very very very sorry that this chapter took so long. I have to admit I'm not completely happy with it, but I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer. I promise Chapter 8 will be faster. Thank you for all the reviews, and for not giving up on me. If you can figure out what I'm missing here let me know so I can rework it, post over it and pretend it was always that good. -L.H.


	8. Warming Up

Chapter 8

Warming Up

* * *

Lina was content. It was odd but with Xellos holding her she felt warm and safe. She relaxed, warm in both body and heart. Slowly after a time of just enjoying Xellos' embrace, her mind became more active. She wondered idly why she was enjoying this so much when physical contact in a non-violent manner usually embarrassed her so. As she thought about it she realized that although physical contact had always embarrassed her, she had never spurned Xellos' touch. She had usually gotten very flustered, but she had enjoyed his touch. From the very beginning Xellos had invaded her personal space, and by and large she had let him. From the first time she saw him, when he leapt down to land scant inches from her, he had constantly gotten close to her. As she thought about it, she realized that while he occasionally invaded the others' personal space it was different from the way he acted with her. _Has he been flirting with me all this time?_ The wind suddenly changed direction and blew sharply, breaking her train of thought. _Cold,_ she thought, automatically snuggling closer to Xellos to try and get warm again. 

She blushed as she felt Xellos wrap his other arm around her, and she could swear he got warmer. _Or maybe that's just my face._ She regained her comfortable level of warmth and relaxed again. Slowly she raised her face and looked up at Xellos, he appeared to be thinking. It was odd, seeing his face so open like this. Her blush intensified and she buried her face back in his chest. She started very slightly when she felt one of his hands lightly stroke her back. His arms remained around her, but one of his hands was lighlty moving up and down on the skin exposed by the slight V of her dress. Her blush reached a new level of red, as she stood frozen in place. In spite of her utter embaressment, she slowly began to relax again. Her face was flaming, but she found she enjoyed the light caress. The V of her dress didn't dip down very far, his other hand was on the small of her back, and safely on the outside of the fabric. His hand was warm even through his glove, and occasionally the hand would stray into her hair and smooth the curls slightly. She shivered slightly from the tingles that shot down her spine.

"Are you still cold Lina-chan?" asked Xellos.

Lina blushed, she was far from cold but she definately did not want to explain why she was shivering. She shook her head, pressing her face into his shoulder to hide her blush. Xellos' hand stilled, and he wrapped his arms a bit farther around her, holding her closer. Lina was a bit disappointed that he'd stopped stroking her back, but she enjoyed his close embrace.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked softly. She raised her head just enough to peep up at him, at his inquisitive look she continuted, "you looked like you had something on your mind." Xellos smiled down at her, and lowered his head so their forheads touched. Lina's face was definately red.

"Just remembering how I met you," he said softly. Lina barely registered what he said, it was distracting to have him so close. "What were you thinking about?"

Lina blushed a bit brighter, and decided to ignore her most recent thoughts, "the same thing." His smile widened and the tip of his nose brushed hers.

* * *

He wondered how close she would let him get, if he could kiss her again without pushing her away. She was so fascinating, he wanted nothing more than to observe her endlessly. But unless he was mistaken the chimera and swordsman were on their way to make his life difficult, with a very conflicted princess stuck consoling a shrine maiden. He didn't want to relinquish Lina just yet, but they were already moving across the dance floor. He'd have to act quickly. Smiling a bit at the thought that formed in his head, he lightly rubbed Lina's nose with his own, chuckling inwardly as her blush intensified again. 

"I'd like to show you something Lina..." he paused as her ruby eyes regarded his own, fairly a glow with curiosity. "Come with me?" She nodded, and he smiled. He waited until the swordsman just caught sight of them, then captured her lips in his own, and teleported them away.

* * *

Sorry that took so long, computer wiped out a chapter I had almost completely written and I couldn't get it back, I'm still reworking that chapter, but it's not out of order to have this chapter up I think. -L.H. 


	9. Warm Steps

Chapter 9

Warm steps

* * *

On the west balcony 

Zelgadis stood torn between outrage and out right shock as Lina and Xellos walked away arm in arm. _How dare that that… how dare he insinuate that my part in defeating Darkstar was irrelevant?_ The fact that Zelgadis often felt mildly superfluous on Lina's quests was beside the point, and-

His thoughts ground to a screeching halt. _What is Xellos doing here?_ They hadn't seen Xellos since the defeat of Darkstar, and before he showed up that time they hadn't seen him since the defeat of Hellmaster. Zelgadis frowned. _What is going on?_ There was also the highly disturbing fact that Lina had just walked away arm in arm with the mazoku whose presence almost certainly heralded trouble.

Zelgadis worry proved greater than his anger and as he calmed down, still staring towards where Lina and Xellos had disappeared into the ball, he became away of a warmth in his arms. Something warm and soft-

He turned red as he realized that he still held Amelia in his arms. Blushing he drew back out of the embrace before looking down at her. She was blushing as well, but smiling up at him, affection clear in her eyes. He couldn't help but smile back at her. No matter how worried or upset he got, she had the odd ability to cheer him up. She had such a warm heart, and her warmth had slowly but surely soaked through to his stone heart. It was funny really, that a princess who believed more firmly in justice than most five year olds, was the person who affected him like that.

That didn't do her credit, she was brave, courageous, loyal, and beautiful… but she was very different from him. He gave an internal sigh, he'd come to terms with the fact that somewhere along the way he had started to return her feelings. But even though she had been maturing during the time he had known her, even though he had come to care for her, there was no way he could pursue a relationship, not with his body like this. After all when Phil became King, Amelia was going to become the Crown Princess. The heir apparent of the white magic capitol of the world couldn't be with a chimera, even if she wanted to. In a way the fact that Amelia and Phil would accept him made it hurt worse. But Amelia loved her people, and it was unfair to ask her to choose. If only he could find a cure…

He realized with a start that he had gone from holding her to staring at her, and she was blushing under his gaze, which wasn't exactly what he had intended. His own blush returned with interest and he cleared his throat awkwardly, looking away. He cursed his lack of people skills…

"I'm glad you could make it, Zelgadis-san."

He was still studying the shoes that had temporarily replaced his boots, but he managed to reply, "I did say I would."

"I know, but I worried when I didn't see you at the banquet," she sounded a bit embarrassed, and contrite.

"Sorry," he replied a little guiltily, "the ship I was on got into port later than I thought it would." He finally managed to look back up at her. She was smiling at him.

"I'm just happy you're here now."

He slowly smiled back, "how has everyone been?" It was a safe question, and it would hopefully steer his thoughts back to safer channels.

"Well… it's hard to say," she said frowning slightly. He raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. "When we first got back everything seemed normal. Lina was doing some research in the library and working the cooks I assigned to her ragged. But… she wasn't very excited about the ball. I had to bribe her to even get her to Seyruun."

"The cooks?" At Amelia's nod he continued, "that doesn't sound unusual."

"It's not that. Last week Lina and Gourry were both getting fitted, and after they were done we had lunch. Gourry … made a comment… that it was a good idea that Lina wore a dress… so no one would think she was a boy."

Zelgadis sighed and shook his head; it was surprising Gourry was still alive really. "He should really know better by now."

Amelia sighed and nodded in agreement. "Here's what's strange though. Lina hit him, but only once, and then she stalked off."

Zelgadis blinked, that wasn't really a Lina way to handle things.

"It get's worse… while Lina was gone Sylphiel showed up."

"I thought you liked Sylphiel?"

"I do…" stammered Amelia, "but well… she's changed a bit." At Zelgadis' blank look she continued, "she was wearing a dress and had a huge basket of cookies for Gourry. She's been…"

"Flirting with Gourry?"

"Well she did that before… but she's much more aggressive about it suddenly."

Zelgadis shook his head. He generally didn't believe in meddling with people's love lives, but… Gourry was so dense he might not realize that Sylphiel was trying to… well that she wanted to marry him.

"I guess I'll have to try and explain what's going on with Sylphiel to Gourry… though I doubt how much will sink in."

"There's more. Since Sylphiel showed up Lina has almost disappeared from the castle. I've barely seen her all week, and tonight…"

"Tonight?" he prompted.

"Gourry and Sylphiel are in there dancing… and Lina saw them. It would have been hard not to."

"Is that why Lina is arm in arm with Xellos?" asked Zelgadis. It was bothering him more than he cared to admit that Lina was walking around like that with the mazoku. Lina was his friend, not because she was too stupid to really care he was different like Gourry, and not because she felt you had to be kind to people. To be honest he'd felt that was why Amelia was nice to him in the beginning. But Lina… she had never cared, not really. She'd been curious, she'd teased him mercilessly every chance she got, and used him as a shield on occasion. But she was his friend because she liked him as a person. She'd been the first person aside from Zolf and Rodimus to look past his appearance, and it meant more to him than he could really say.

Amelia considered his question, "I'm not sure…" she mused. At Zelgadis' raised eyebrow she proceeded, "Well Lina was mad at me when I came out here. I don't know what she was doing out here, but Xellos was already with her and it was definitely me she was unhappy with when I called for her. Besides if she was doing this to make Gourry jealous wouldn't she want to be inside where he could see?"

Zelgadis blinked, not only was this a surprisingly logical and objective response, it made a disturbing amount of sense. "Then what was she doing?"

Amelia frowned, her brow crinkled slightly and Zelgadis couldn't help but remember some of the mildly insane things she had done about the relationship she presumed Lina and Gourry had. Not that any of it had ever seemed to help. In fact, he would have bet money that Amelia's actions had driven Lina farther away from Gourry at times, and even everyone else. Lina didn't like emotional situations, and she hated being forced to do anything. Zelgadis scowled.

"If Xellos _is_ here it's probably to tangle us all up in some plan of his… again," he snarled.

Amelia was still frowning slightly, she would have said that too, but there had been times… she shook her head. Lina had been pretty upset with her, which meant she should leave her alone for a while. The best way to continue a happy life was to stay out of Lina's way when Lina was angry. She hadn't seen Zelgadis for some time… and she'd missed him. She smiled.

"Zelgadis-san? Did you get any desert? We got in this wonderful flavored coffee for the ball."

The chimera perked up at the mention of his favorite substance, and Amelia fought against the slight giggle it stirred in her. For all of his gloomy moods, you just had to know what to distract him with. Her giggles turned into a case of butterflies when he held out his elbow to her. Beaming at him she took his arm and they turned to walk back into the ball.

* * *

Well let me know what you think. -L.H. 


	10. Stopped Steps

Chapter 10

Stopped Steps

* * *

Inside the ballroom 

Zelgadis and Amelia came to an abrupt halt as they took in the sight before them, and Amelia blushed as she watched Xellos and Lina tango across the floor.

"Oh my…" she murmured, unable to take her eyes from the pair.

Zelgadis had been blinking in shock but Amelia's words broke him from his trance and set him to blushing as well. It just looked so… intimate, dancing pressed that close.

Lina and Xellos came to a stop near the center of the floor but near enough that they could see the pair. The music started up again and slowly the two parted. Zelgadis watched as they bowed and curtsied to each other, and his eyes went wider still as Lina went right back into Xellos' arms for the next dance without any hesitation.

Amelia had a dreamy look on her face as she watched them, completely lost in the romance of a beautiful dance. They were no longer pressed against each other, but they were dancing close together for this kind of music. _Why are they dancing so close together? Hell, why are they dancing together at all?_ While the last dance had been sensual, this dance was showing a talent for dancing Zelgadis' never would have suspected Lina processed. The pattern they were dancing was one he didn't know, and it was very complex. If he didn't know better he would swear they had done this before, their movements flowed together seamlessly, matching each other without effort. Lina rarely engaged in what would be considered "girly" things. In fact the only girly trait Zelgadis had witnessed routinely was her insistence on cleanliness.

His rational mind was slowly starting to work again, trying to find the rational explanation even while he still stared in shock. Amelia looked at him with an expression of mild longing before turning her gaze back to the couple dancing on the floor. This wasn't good; the one person who might have been able to get this kind of information out of Lina wasn't going to be any help. _Ok, it's up to me to figure out what's going on. There has to be a rational explanation… I hope._ Just then he caught sight of Gourry across the ballroom. The tall blond had a strange expression on his face, like he was about to be ill. Things were rapidly going out of control… he realized with a start that he could no longer see Xellos and Lina, Amelia was still blushing, and Gourry had just disappeared from view. Amelia still had a hand on his arm, so he put his own hand firmly over hers and began to make his way towards where Gourry had disappeared. He might not believe in meddling with love lives, but he did believe that whatever Xellos was up to spelled trouble for his friends.

When they finally got to Gourry, they found him sitting at a table trying to reassure a nearly hysterical Sylphiel. Amelia blinked like she was coming out of a trance, and made her way over to comfort the shrine maiden. Gourry gave Zelgadis a weak smile while Amelia tried to make sense of Sylphiel's muffled words. He took a slight step back from the girls and motioned Gourry over to him.

"What's going on? Why is Sylphiel so upset?" He somehow doubted she was that upset over Lina and Xellos.

Gourry frowned, "she got worried when I didn't hear her."

"Didn't hear her?"

Gourry shrugged, "I forgot for a minute."

"Forgot what?"

"That she was there."

Zelgadis' forehead creased slightly in thought, Gourry wasn't the brightest, and he usually fell asleep during any discussion that didn't involve swords or food, but he was usually highly aware of who and what was around him. Even eating he had the uncanny ability to sense people approaching him… _eating?_ There was unfinished food on the table, and Gourry showed no signs of moving to consume it. The world was turning backwards, Zelgadis was sure of it. Something was very, **very** wrong.

"What were you doing when you couldn't hear Sylphiel?"

Gourry took on a slightly guilty expression Zelgadis hadn't seen on him before. Then he said, "I was just going to go talk to Lina."

"You couldn't hear Sylphiel… because you were going to go talk to Lina?"

Gourry shrugged uncomfortably, "I just need to talk to her."

"Why?" asked Zelgadis, in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"I- I just need her to explain."

"Explain?"

"When I get confused Lina explains things to me. I don't always understand but it lets me know what I should do."

Zelgadis blinked surprised. He knew of course that Lina was forever having to explain things to the blond, they all were. But what Gourry had just said was a little different. _Is he saying that Lina is his moral compass? He's disagreed with her before on occasion._ Though the only one that really came to mind was when he and Gourry had thought Lina wasn't going to face down Shabranigdu, and they'd been wrong.

Zelgadis' patience snapped. He hated not knowing what was going on if it affected him. He was going to find out what on earth was going on here if he had to slay a Dark Lord to do it. Eyes glinting he said, "let's go find Lina now and talk to her." Gourry was right about one thing, Lina usually knew what was going on.

* * *

Gourry was relieved when Zelgadis stopped asking questions and suggested they talk to Lina. Gourry watched as he told Amelia to stay with Sylphiel and see if she could calm her, then he asked if Gourry knew where Lina was. Gourry pointed to the east balcony and they started towards it. His feeling of relief vanished as he saw Xellos lean down and kiss Lina, then they too vanished.

* * *

Sorry but I felt I had to finish catching characters up. But the next chapter is coming up right behind this one, and that one has more X/L. - L.H. 


	11. Learning Steps

Chapter 11

Learning Steps

* * *

On the east balcony

Lina's eyes slowly opened when Xellos' lips left her own. Amethyst orbs gazed back at her, telling her something… if only she could figure out what. Xellos smiled a soft expectant smile, glancing over her shoulder and back to her. Blinking she turned to see what he had glanced at, and felt her breath catch. They were surrounded by velvet darkness, but in that darkness gleaming lights and colors swirled. It reminded her of the night sky far to the north, stars and colored lights gleaming in the darkness. It was vast and alien, but beautiful. She realized as she looked around that there was nothing beneath her feet, and she couldn't find a point of reference, which was slightly disorienting. Turning her gaze to Xellos she found that he was watching her with an excited smile.

"What do you think?" he asked with restrained eagerness.

She smiled at him, "it's beautiful." Looking around again she asked, "is this the astral plane?" He nodded. "It looks so different from what I expected… I always thought it would look more like the pocket dimension Mazenda and Kanzeil pulled us into."

"Parts of it do," admitted Xellos.

"How can I be here like this?" she asked gesturing to her body. Humans could project onto the astral plane, but their physical body stayed behind in the real world.

Xellos smiled, "you aren't really. You're in a pocket dimension I took into the astral plane."

Lina blinked and looked around, but couldn't see anything around them.

"Think of it as a Raywing bubble underwater. I created this pocket dimension just around the two of us, then I imposed my will to make the dimension appear here in the astral plane."

Lina's senses had picked up on a magical bubble that surrounded them, but they weren't standing on the base of the bubble like you would in a raywing spell, it felt like she was standing on a flat surface but she could sense the curve of a bubble shape beneath her.

"I can sort of make it out, but why are we standing on a flat surface when the spell is in a bubble around us?"

Xellos smiled triumphantly, "that's the best part. I created the pocket dimension to mirror a standard human setting. So it gives you a flat floor and to move in it you just walk around like you would in a normal room. The barrier is a sphere because that is the most basic form, but the sphere just follows your physical movements."

"That's pretty clever! How did you make it? Can you teach me?" The desire for knowledge was burning brightly in her eyes.

Xellos paused, "I'm not sure. It's something I did instinctively, a product of will and ingenuity, but not really spell craft. I could try to teach you how, but I don't know if it's something a human could do or not. And even if you did make it, I don't know how you would pull it onto the astral plane."

Lina thought, "well even if I can't pull it onto the astral plane being able to make a pocket dimension should be something I can master. After all it's similar to what I did to my cloak."

Xellos nodded recalling how she pulled things out of the cloak like a conjuror performing tricks, "the concept is similar. Tell me how you made that and we'll go from there."

Her cloak was something she'd developed herself, her secret, but Lina didn't even pause. The time passed quickly as they put their knowledge together, to try and make a new spell.

* * *

Xellos smiled at the beautiful woman, working with her like this was nearly as fun as kissing her. He'd never met anyone who could absorb knowledge so quickly. He probably should have anticipated that she would want to learn something she hadn't seen before. But maybe she'd still dance with him here once her thirst for knowledge was satisfied. She was so fascinating… and she was here with him. _I'll find a way to make you mine, and still keep you yourself. Fascinating…_

* * *

Sorry it was short but I did put up 2 chapters not one today. Next chapter will be L/X again. Let me know what you think, and thanks to those of you who keep reviewing for me. - L.H.


	12. A Dance In Space

Chapter 12

A Dance In Space

* * *

The Astral Plane

Xellos held out his hand to Lina, and slowly she placed her hand in his. He pulled her up to her feet, then bowed over her hand, kissing it softly. As he straightened, he pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her. Releasing her hand he snapped his fingers, and music started to play. Taking her hand again he began to lead her in a waltz, much like the first one they danced earlier this night. It had taken quite some time to wear down her curiosity, but when they had reached the point that Lina needed some research materials he had managed to talk her into dancing with him.

She had been reluctant to leave the work, insisting that it would be difficult to complete without his assistance. Only when he had promised to return the next day to assist her with the research had she been content to quit for the night. Now she was back in his arms, waltzing to music that suited the mood, and without any interruptions in sight. Lina was smiling up at him, a shy smile accompanied by a slight blush. He wondered at how responsive she was, such an unpredictable person his Lina. The first time he had kissed her she had turned cherry and sunk to the ground. Yet tonight she was responding in ways far more interesting. Who could have guessed she would react to such straightforward overtures when all his subtleties had caused her such embarrassment. _Such an enigma my Lina._

The thought gave him pause. She wasn't his yet, while she was reacting favorably so far, one of the things he treasured most about her was the fact that even he could not always predict her. The swordsman and the chimera were going to cause problems...

Realizing that Lina's blush had increased under the intensity of his gaze he decided to save the contemplation. After all, he had Lina in his arms now, he should enjoy it. He would come up with a plan later.

* * *

Lina gazed back up at Xellos, transfixed. His open eyes were intoxicating. She had the strong urge to memorize their appearance, knowing they would be hidden again later. The slit pupils that would have frightened many, held mystery for her, not menace. There was something dreamlike about dancing here, among the swirling lights and colors. She half wondered if she was dreaming, the day was certainly nothing like what she had anticipated.

She found herself surprised at how much she was enjoying Xellos' attentions. But she had to admit that it was nice. Nice to be treated like a woman, like she was desirable and interesting. It was different from what she was used to, and it was a bit disconcerting. Yet a small part of her had always wanted to be treated like this. She called herself the beautiful sorcererary genius, and tonight that was exactly the way Xellos had treated her. She blinked as the information solidified, the fact that she had longed to be desired was a bit unnerving, it was very un-Lina Inverse, but it was true.

Every word and gesture by Xellos tonight had spoken both desire and respect. People respected her power, they really didn't have much choice. The respect Xellos was showing was more encompassing, and the desire... Lina didn't have much experience with these things, but she was certain the heat in his gaze was not her imagination. She was surprised to find herself returning these feelings, and yet... somehow it all seemed to fit. The was a profound sense of rightness that she usually only had when she was blasting bandits. Even then she wasn't this content, and her slight embarrassment was unable to diminish her contentment.

She blushed brighter as she realized how closely Xellos was looking at her. She relaxed when his gaze lost some the serious tone it had held moments ago. She could be introspective later, right now she was dancing, both person and place had been unexpected, yet both were strangely welcome. She smiled once more at Xellos, as they danced through a dream.

* * *

Xellos looked at the woman sleeping on his shoulder. They had danced for hours, but time had held no meaning. While he had initially hoped for another intense tango, somehow the waltz had seemed more appropriate. The whole night still held a surreal quality. Towards the end Lina's steps had slowed as her weariness started to catch up to her. Finally he had suggested they sit and rest, Lina hadn't hesitated to sit on the "floor" heedless of her finery. He supposed that was another thing he liked about Lina, she understood what was truly valuable, as opposed to what was just a nice trinket. He had sat beside her and draped an arm over her shoulder. She had been blinking already when she'd asked him why he'd come to the ball tonight, slowly leaning against him.

The question had caught him by surprise, and she was already drifting towards sleep when he softly said, "I came for you." She'd smiled slightly before her breathing slowed and she succumbed to sleep.

Looking at her now he wondered if she would even remember when she woke up. He smiled slightly, and pulled her a bit closer, taking the opportunity to examine her in greater detail. He was fascinated by the way her eyelashes nearly brushed the skin beneath them, and the way her hair stirred slightly with each breath she took. After some time studying her he sighed, knowing that he would need to return her to the palace. Lina had been remarkably receptive, but waking up in a strange place would not help his cause. Taking care not to wake her, he gathered her up in his arms and vanished.

* * *

Reappearing in her room in the palace he noted that the lamps had been lit some time ago, and they were burning low. Crossing the room he shifted Lina slightly so he could pull down the blankets on her bed. He froze, when as he shifted her back, he felt something odd. Gently he laid her on the bed the lightly traced the outside of her leg with a hand. There is was, a slight hard bump that shouldn't have been there, and a second one below it. Feeling her other leg he found the same. There was something familiar about these bumps... slowly he extended his senses towards them, and blinked in surprise. Lina was wearing the Demon's Blood Talismans on her legs. He considered for a moment before lifting her skirt just enough to glimpse one she had tied to her calf. He smoothed the skirt back down and pulled the covers up, carefully tucking them around her to keep in the heat. The dress wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in, but changing her wasn't an option. After a moment's reflection he did pull out her hair comb and pins, smoothing the fiery locks and placing a soft kiss on her lips when he was done.

With Lina as comfortable as he could make her without getting himself into trouble, he started pondering. What did wearing the Talismans mean? She always wore them on the road, but they were powerful and it would be silly not to use them. Lina didn't seem paranoid enough to suspect something going wrong at the ball, and she clearly didn't think they were a formal dress accessory. So why wear them? After some time puzzling he put it aside for future contemplation and turned back to the main issue.

Lina's companions would certainly be an obstacle, and he needed a way around them. Lina was fascinating, but her companions were only mildly interesting at best. The swordsman and the chimera had almost certainly been on the way to cause trouble, yet the princess was not reacting quite as he'd expected. It was possible that she might not be quite as big a problem as he'd anticipated. As he thought about it he realized that as much as he had found her useless so far, the one with the most potential to help him was the shrine maiden.

He felt a faint light touch him and looked up. Through the window the first hints of dawn were appearing. He slowly drew the curtains closed to allow Lina to sleep a bit longer. After all he had promised to help her with a spell today, and she would need her rest. Turning back toward the bed he watched as she rolled over a bit, burrowing deeper under the covers. He would leave when she started to stir, for now he would watch, and plan.

* * *

Sorry it took so long... again. I swear these chapters get progressively harder to write. I hope I'm living up to the previous chapters, thanks for sticking with me and for all the great reviews. I'll try to get the next one up a bit faster. -L.H. 


	13. Entrances

Chapter 13

Entrances

* * *

Xellos smirked as he mentally put the finishing touches on his plan. It was delightfully wicked, yet he would be almost impossible to blame, the best kind of plan really. He paused as a small sound caught his attention, looking closer at Lina's sleeping form he realized that she wouldn't be asleep much longer. He stretched slightly from where he hovered in the air, then placed both feet on the floor. Leaning over he gently kissed Lina on the forehead, then vanished to the astral plane. There he waited and observed the fiery radiance of her presence as she awoke.

* * *

Lina yawned and rubbed her eyes, slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings. As she sat up the cool air hit her shoulders... more cool air than should have been hitting her there. Glancing down she saw that she was still wearing her gown from last night. Further inspection revealed that her hair comb and pins were on the night table beside the bed, and her shoes were on the floor, but otherwise she was still completely dressed. Slowly the events of last night filtered back to her. _I must have fallen asleep in the astral plane... which means Xellos brought me here._ The drapes were closed as well, slowly Lina pulled herself out of bed and made her way over to them. Opening them she realized that it was much later than she usually slept, in fact it was nearly noon. Looking down at her wrinkled finery she quickly decided that cleaning up was in order.

Removing the gown she found it was a bit wrinkled, but otherwise still in fine condition. She hung it in the wardrobe, and moved her shoes in there as well. Her undergarments went into her laundry basket, and the Demon's Blood Talismans, as well as her headband went on the vanity. Now fully undressed she collected her robe and entered her bathroom. She once again scrubbed off and rinsed before climbing into the warm water of her tub. She had slept surprisingly well considering she'd still been in her dress. Still slightly fuzzy minded from sleep she settled down a bit in the hot water and began to comb her hair out, enjoying the last of her sleepiness in the warmth of the bath.

* * *

Lina stretched slightly before climbing out of the now tepid water. Pulling the stop up so the bathtub could drain, she dried off and wrapped up in her robe. Moving to the wardrobe Lina rummaged around to see what she had to wear. Her usual outfit hadn't made it back from the laundry yet, but... she rummaged a bit more. _I don't know how this got so messy, I haven't been here that long... _she mused. There it was, Lina pulled out the crimson pants and sleeveless yellow shirt. It was an older outfit of hers, but it still fit, and would feel nice in the summer heat.

She was sitting at the dresser, tying on her headband when she heard the knock, it was soft and polite, but firm. It was also not coming from the door to the hallway. Her brow furrowed Lina got up and looked around trying to find where the sound had come from. In the warm afternoon sunlight the room looked sleepy, peaceful, and far too boring to have knocks coming from odd places.

"Lina-chan? May I come in?"

Lina turned in surprise, Xellos voice had come from her bathroom. While she knew Xellos could teleport himself just about anywhere, the idea of him teleporting into her bathroom seemed rather ludicrous. Nevertheless she crossed her room and opened the door. Xellos stood there in his usual garb, looking for all the world as if people regularly appeared in other people's private baths. She noticed with regret that his eyes were closed.

"Xellos?" He looked at her, "you're in my bathroom."

"Yes. You were in here and I thought it would be inappropriate to show up without asking."

She blinked at him. It wasn't that his logic wasn't sound, it was that it didn't explain why he was in her bathroom instead of the hall. Well he had knocked... _I guess that counts for something._ With a slight sigh and shake of her head she opened the door a bit wider and let him in, sometimes it was better to just accept without trying to understand... this was probably one of those times. As she shut the door Xellos turned to face her, his eyes now open.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Um, sure," she said heading towards the door, she paused as she realized he wasn't following her. She raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Ah," he said smiling a bit sheepishly. "I thought maybe we should go somewhere with more information on trans-location. The Seyruun library is one of the greatest, but it really doesn't have much to offer on certain subjects."

Lina smirked, "like black magic?"

"And trans-location."

Grinning she said, "but I bet you know of a library that DOES have information on it." He smiled back, that same pleased smile he'd had when he was explaining his pocket dimension. Lina laughed softly at his expression.

"All right, let me get my things then." Moving around she gathered her things, pulled on her belt, made sure her talismans were firmly in place, and collected her cloak. With a final glance to make sure she hadn't missed anything she needed she turned back to Xellos. "All right, so where is this library anyway?"

"That is a-"

"The last word in that sentence had better not be secret," she threatened in a low voice.

He blinked, but smiled and said, "surprise."

_Well... he didn't say secret._ With a slight quirk to her smile she said, "well then, let's get going."

"Very well," agreed Xellos cheerfully. His open eyes locked with hers, and he stepped forward. Her breath caught slightly as he moved into her personal space, then slowly he reached out and put an arm around her. She tensed, but didn't pull away. He smiled at her, and then they were gone.

* * *

The first thing Lina noticed was that it wasn't as hot and muggy as it had been, the next was that it was early morning on a hilltop with nothing in sight. Looking up at Xellos, who still had his arm around her, she gave him a look that quite clearly stated he should explain why there was no library in sight.

He smiled at her "the library is just over that hill," he said pointing at the next hill along the road. "I didn't want to cause a commotion by just appearing in the streets."

"You live to cause commotion," Lina pointed out with a look of mixed amusement and exasperation.

"Well..." he mused, "I thought we'd have more luck doing research if we arrived more conventionally."

Lina tilted her head up slightly to look more intently at his eyes. "Alright then," she said at last. Suddenly realizing they were on a public road and standing virtually pressed against each other she blushed and quickly began to walk in the direction Xellos had indicated. She'd only taken three of four steps before Xellos was walking in sync beside her, though he made no move to touch her again.

Xellos was surprised he had gotten away with so much physical contact before Lina's embarrassment got the better of her. He decided not to push his luck... though it was tempting, and settled into pace with her, waiting for her blush to lighten so they could begin talking again.

When they crested the hill Lina looked down in surprise at the sprawling city below, it was smaller than Seyruun but still fairly large. There was a small fortress style castle on the highest bluff of the area, but the largest structure by far was the huge multi domed building near the center of the city.

"The library here is one of the finest anywhere in the world," said Xellos watching as Lina took in the size of it, it was at least half again as big as Seyruun's library.

"Where are we?"

"Well Seyruun is on the eastern end of the area that was enclosed within the barrier until recently," he paused as Lina nodded. "This is the very western most tip of the land within the barrier. Because of the barrier's shape and how close the edge is, it was almost impossible to sail around the coast to other areas, though there was a bit of area straight out that was fairly safe for fishing. But one good storm would crush a ship into the barrier. Since the land was nearly inaccessible by sea, the only way people usually get here is by going over the mountains." He turned and pointed back towards the mountain range. Even from this distance it was clear the mountains were large, with snow capped peaks even this late in summer.

"Is that why they have information on trans-location?"

"Exactly! Unfortunately trans-location takes far too much energy for most mages to transport even themselves, let alone other people. So even though they have research, and even successful experiments, it never really developed enough to make this area easily accessible."

Lina nodded, then slyly looked up at him. "So what's it called?"

Xellos laughed, "you'll appreciate this. It's called Disdan City, but it was originally called Distant City."

Lina chuckled, "seems appropriate."

"Well how about sampling the local cuisine before we start?"

Lina felt her stomach remind her that she hadn't yet eaten since waking up. "Hmmm, that's probably a good idea."

Xellos offered his arm, and in her good mood she took it without thinking about it. As they walked down the path to the city, Lina began quizzing Xellos down to find out if there were any specialties.

* * *

Ok so I keep saying I'll do the next chapter faster... and then it takes me even longer than the last time to get a new one up. So this time I'll tell you it will take ages... and maybe it will be up sooner. Unfortunately that nagging need to catch all the characters up to the same point is once again upon me... so the next chapter will likely be about everyone else. However if after my massive delays between chapters hasn't managed to make you quit reading in utter disgust of my punctuality... there's probably little I could do to get rid of you anyway... not that I want to. Thanks for reading this far, I really will try and move this along a bit... but I make no promises on the sucess of that. Reviews are always appriciated... but not quite as much as small non-sequential 20 dollar bills. -L.H.


	14. Wondering

Chapter 14

Wondering

* * *

Zelgadis gave a nearly inaudible groan as he trudged toward the small dinning hall near his room. _Coffee..._ his inner voice begged. That wonderful aroma hit his nostril's as he opened the door and he moved in a daze toward the side table. There sat the silver pot that held that most wonderful substance, the thing which balanced his day as nothing else could. With a sigh of bliss he poured a cup and raised it, inhaling deeply before sipping the elixir that soothed his soul.

Unfortunately, with a cup of coffee down and his next one in hand, the events of last night began to emerge from the fog of sleepiness. Scowling slightly he downed another cup and took the coffee pot with him to the table as he started in on his third. Gourry had been strangely unresponsive in the moment Lina vanished, followed by a nearly frantic attempt to find a way to go after her. Zelgadis had managed to calm him down eventually. He didn't recall exactly how he'd managed it, but suspected it was by telling him he'd be no help if he didn't get himself under control, or maybe yelling about it... it had been a frantic few minutes. He hadn't known how to react himself, but with Gourry off the deep end, he'd forced himself to keep a level head, someone had to. Though he wasn't sure why someone always seemed to be him.

He had collected Amelia and Sylphiel from the ballroom and had Amelia find a room for them to meet in. They had discussed the problem for sometime but ultimately there was little they could do. They had no idea where Lina was, and... she hadn't been struggling in any way. Zelgadis sighed. He hated not knowing what was going on. Added to his lack of information was the fact that he'd had to deal with both Gourry and Sylphiel being more than somewhat irrational. Fortunately, Amelia's royal training had kicked in and she'd been a surprising source of strength. He was sure she was the only reason he hadn't simply gagged Gourry or cast a sleeping spell on Sylphiel instead of repeatedly trying to calm them and gently refuse the idiotic suggestions they came up with. What good would alerting the guard do? Xellos had teleported somewhere and it wasn't like the guards were a match for Lina or Xellos either one. His temper had eventually frayed enough that he'd ordered them all to bed. Gourry had resisted but Zelgadis had informed him that they'd have to do some research before they could even try to track Lina and that none of them would be any good to Lina if they had no energy. Gourry had been unhappy but when Amelia and Sylphiel also insisted he'd given up and done as he was told.

The flaw with this reasoning was that Lina was the one of them best equipped to fight Xellos if the need arose... and he wasn't sure there was a need. He didn't like that Lina had disappeared with the mazoku, he'd been horrified to see them kiss, but Lina had allowed the fruitcake to kiss her. If traveling with the sorceress had taught him anything, it was the impossibility of getting Lina to do anything she didn't want to. As much as it galled him he was unsure if Lina needed rescuing.

Pouring yet another cup of coffee he reflected on what he had seen. Lina dancing standing arm in arm with Xellos on the balcony before disappearing with him inside. Lina and Xellos dancing in ways that made him blush just thinking about it. Then walking onto the balcony to see Xellos and Lina kiss before disappearing. It was all more than his poor rational mind really wanted to cope with, and he knew that even though he was an early riser the others would be here soon. He grimaced when he tipped the pot and realized it was empty. Scowling he took it back to the side table, and switched it with the second one. He knew a moment's fleeting guilt as he realized that he'd already consumed half of the coffee, but he quickly squashed it by reminding himself that he would soon be dealing with his companions again and that it was unlikely to be any better than last night.

Lina's bossiness frequently irritated him, but he was forced to admit that he missed it. If she were here she'd have taken charge and... well Zelgadis wouldn't be stuck trying to herd his sometimes companions into productivity. He was a patient man, really he was, but he just couldn't stand the lack of logic and order. He found himself once again grateful that Amelia was so diplomatic, she'd certainly matured over the years. He could remember a time when she would have loudly proclaimed that as long as justice burned in their hearts everything would turn out right, or something like that. Now she was a huge help organizing instead of part of the disorder. It was funny really, how much he thought of her...

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the object of his current contemplation. He watched as she breezed into the room, sunny and smiling.

"Good morning Zelgadis-san!" she chirped.

How she was so cheerful this early in the morning was a complete mystery to the chimera. He managed to return her greeting as he unthinkingly reached out protectively to claim his coffee pot. She gave him an odd smile before pulling a bell rope. When a servant appeared a moment later she gave him the empty pot and politely requested several more pots of coffee. Zelgadis gave what was probably a sound of approval, but didn't relinquish his hold on the silver pot. With a light laugh she loaded a plate from the side table and sat down next to him.

"Did you sleep well Zelgadis-san?" she asked. At his nod she continued, "I hope you liked the room, I had it made up for you specifically." A light blush stained her cheeks as she said this and her gaze remained locked on her breakfast.

Zelgadis paused, he'd been so irritated last night he hadn't looked that closely at the room he'd been shown to. His stuff had already been taken there by a helpful servant who'd greeted him when he first reached the palace during the ball. Thinking back he recalled that he'd felt immensely comfortable in the small suite, which was odd.

"I like it," he said in a definite tone. He didn't remember many particulars, but the room had felt instantly like home... despite the fact that he hadn't had a home in years. He quickly chocked off this more emotional train of thought by bringing back the problem at hand. "Any ideas what to do about... last night?"

Her cheerful mood changed into a more serious and thoughtful one almost instantly. She shook her head, "I don't know what we can do really. We don't know where Lina-san is... and from what you said it doesn't sound like Xellos-san kidnapped her."

Zelgadis sighed and looked into his coffee cup as if hoping the beverage that offered him so much might also have the answer to this puzzle. "We need to come up with something before Sylphiel and Gourry show up, if we can."

Amelia nodded, "I thought maybe we should find something for them to do while we look into things ourselves."

Zelgadis blinked, it was a somewhat more devious approach than he had expected from her. Well it wasn't really all that devious... but Amelia was usually very pro-together when attacking a problem. "I agree, anything come to mind?"

Amelia blinked thoughtfully. "I'm not sure... it should be something they're good at, but something that will keep them occupied too."

Zelgadis blinked as an idea suddenly occurred to him. "I think I might have something-" he cut off with a start as Gourry stumbled into the room with dark circles beneath his eyes. He gave Amelia an alarmed glance, but Amelia winked at him before turning to Gourry.

"Gourry-san, go ahead and get some breakfast. We'll wait until Sylphiel-san shows up to go over the plan." She smiled at him and glanced quickly at Zelgadis.

Zelgadis nodded his thanks and kicked his brain into overdrive, working quickly to try and form his idea into a plan before the shrine maiden appeared. Amelia took over the duty of conversation inquiring as to Gourry's state of health and remarking on his unwell appearance. Her efforts were probably wasted, because Gourry didn't seem to notice much, giving automated answers to questions while shoveling food into his mouth, but without his usual gusto.

Sylphiel chose this moment to show up, but Zelgadis was given another slight reprieve as she immediately began fussing over Gourry. She finally filled a small plate of her own and began to eat, all the while encouraging Gourry to eat more, and when Amelia chimed in that he needed to keep his strength up, Gourry did seem to put a little more effort into breakfast. All too soon however everyone was done eating and looking to Zelgadis for direction. Amelia gave him an encouraging smile and he took a deep breath.

"Well," he said with a slight cough, "we don't have very much information to work with, but-"

"Does that mean you can't find out where Lina went?" asked Gourry.

Zelgadis clenched his teeth slightly before continuing, "no Gourry that's not what it means. It means that we don't know **how** to find where Lina went. **However**," he glared slightly daring them to interrupt again, "I do have a few ideas."

"Really? Where do you think she went?"

"I think Zelgadis-san is getting to that Gourry-san," said Amelia.

"Well," said Zelgadis his irritation more evident in his tone, "it's entirely possible that we could track them through some magical means-"

Sylphiel spoke up, "do you want me to try and predict where Lina-san is?"

Zelgadis blinked, then suddenly smiled. "Yes," he said with a suddenly cunning look on his face, " yes that's exactly what I want you to do. In fact I think we should divide into teams to find Lina faster. Sylphiel will try a prediction on where Lina went, and go with Gourry to start asking innkeepers if they've seen Lina."

"Why innkeepers?" asked Sylphiel.

"Lina-san wouldn't go anywhere without eating," said Amelia with authority.

"Hey that's right!" exclaimed Gourry brightening as this made sense to him.

"Now the two of you shouldn't go too far, be back at the castle this evening," said Amelia.

"Alright, you can count on us," said Sylphiel.

"Right," said Gourry.

"Amelia and I will go to the library and see if we can find a magical means for tracking Lina," said Zelgadis. Truthfully he thought it was the only thing likely to provide any results. But this plan would get Sylphiel and Gourry out of the way while he and Amelia did research. Sylphiel may have been helpful in the library, but they needed to be sure Gourry didn't just wander off while searching for Lina. Sylphiel would keep him out of trouble, and ensure he got back to the palace. Gourry was eager to make progress and as soon as Sylphiel had a direction, the two set off.

After they were gone Amelia turned to Zelgadis, "is it really a good idea to send them off like that?"

"Amelia... I have no idea if we can track Lina by magic or not. But I know that it will be ten times easier to find information in the library without Gourry asking questions, or getting food on the books as he eats, or snoring in the middle of the floor."

Amelia smiled slightly and shook her head, all to able to envision Gourry doing those things. "Well I suppose it is more practical," she said as she stood up. "Ready to go?"

Zelgadis nodded in the affirmative and they set off for the library, unaware that the person they were searching for was fast asleep in her room, watched over by someone else, who was making plans of his own...

* * *

Yay, everyone is caught up again and it didn't even take as long as usual! My sense of balance is once again appeased. Next chapter should have more XL for you. Let me know what you think, reviews are more appriciated that you realize. -L.H. 


	15. Afternoons in the Library

Chapter 15

Afternoons in the Library

* * *

Xellos watched as Lina polished off her 11th serving of breakfast. He was surprised by how neatly she was eating... well for her. She still ate at speeds well beyond the reach of most pie eating contest champions, but she wasn't making a mess. It seemed that when she lacked direct competition for her food her energy went into consuming it as completely as possible, instead of grabbing whatever she could and letting food fly everywhere as a result. He never ceased to be amazed by how much she could eat... but her phenomenal energy had to come from somewhere. Lina dug into her next plate, far too engrossed in eating to bother talking, and Xellos carefully went over his schedule in his mind, in this plan timing was everything. 

"So," said Lina as she pushed the tower of dishes back from her and motioned for the waiter. "Any helpful information? Or do I get to plunge in blindly like usual?"

Xellos grinned at her, "but you do so well when you plunge in blindly," he said with false saccharine sweetness.

"Well I'd better after the number of times you've let me just fly blind," she scoffed, but her words didn't quite manage to hide the slight upturn at the corners of her mouth.

The waiter approached with a bit of trepidation but managed, "will that be all miss?"

Lina frowned at him, "no!" she said sharply, "I want 3 more omelet specials and 2 more full stacks of pancakes! Hmm and some more bacon and toast." The waiter stood there gaping for a moment before Lina's glare encouraged him to try and take the tower of dirty dishes back to the kitchen with him.

Xellos smiled at her, so commanding his Lina... she blushed when she caught his gaze but without any food on the table she lacked a believable distraction. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she returned his gaze in a challenging matter. It was funny how her reactions to emotional embarrassment had changed, instead of turning red and looking away she refused to drop her gaze. It was as if it was a contest, and perhaps in some ways it was, though on a much larger scale than she probably realized. His smile changed ever so slightly, showing a hint of lust and his eyes glinted open under his bangs. The color of Lina's face went from a light pink she'd been fighting down reasonably well to a deep red, and she appeared to weaken for a moment. But her will was just too strong for her to back down and in spite of her embarrassment she met his gaze with renewed force.

"So Lina-chan," he purred, "what would you like to know."

She swallowed heavily before squaring her shoulders and attempting to look normal. Slowly she began "well... I guess I need to know some things about teleporation magic. Where it draws power from and things like that. Also I could use a lot more information on pocket dimensions and the astral plane, which I don't think I'll find in the library."

Xellos gave her a lazy smile. "Well I do know about the astral plane. I'm afraid since my teleportation is different from the type the humans were developing I'll be of limited help there. From what I understand the type of teleportation they were developing is most closely related to shamanism."

"Related? You mean it's not actually in one of the schools of magic?"

"Not to my understanding, however I may be incorrect."

"I doubt it," snorted Lina, her face now thoughtful instead of scarlet. "The day your information is bad is the day I become a shrine maiden."

"Well then I shall try to avoid having incorrect information to prevent that dire fate from befalling you. You're far to lovely to be a shrine maiden Lina-chan."

Lina's regained composure wavered a bit and her blush appeared anew. But she was saved by the return of the waiter and a bus boy with her food. Gratefully she dug in. Xellos just smiled at her, appealing to her competitive nature was working wonders on getting her to accept his advances. It was all a matter of time...

* * *

Xellos watched Lina out of the corner of his eye as they entered the vast library. Her expression of delight made him curiously happy and pleased. Finally after her eyes had roamed over everything visible from the entrance she turned to him. 

"This is great!" she exclaimed, her eyes roving shelves upon shelves of books once more. Slowly her expression sobered a little, "but where do we start?"

Smiling he took her hand and tucked it in the corner of his arm. She started but followed as he lead her towards the left wing of the building. He allowed himself a moment of triumph over the fact that she was once again allowing him to touch her in public, before turning his attention to the task at hand. After all, Lina-chan had to be won mind, body, and soul.

* * *

Xellos had started with several large tomes of a slightly more historical slant. Explaining the basic theories that the magic operated on, before moving onto some of the research tomes left behind by the mages who'd worked on the problem. There were also a couple tomes on the astral plane, which he said were mostly correct, though from time to time he'd jot something down on a sheet of loose paper and add it as an annotation. 

"Be sure you take all these loose papers back when you're done Lina-chan."

She looked up from the text she'd been pursuing with a curious glance, "why?"

He paused after placing another short correction slip in between the pages of a book. "Well," he said slowly, "I'm giving you this information because I said I'd help you... but it's really not a great idea to just allow anyone to have it."

She blinked at him, then smiled a shockingly brilliant smile. He was giving her information that he considered a secret... well he considered all information a secret... but he was letting **her** know a secret he didn't want anyone else to know, and that was good enough. "All right, I'll be sure. Do we have anything else on this magic background? It's really interesting, but I think I'm missing something."

Xellos took a moment to check the titles on the small mountain of books that had amassed at the table. "I think there's one about the differences between different types of magic that was written to include teleporation magic. But it was written before they decided the magic was too dangerous to use, so it's not complete."

She shrugged, "that's ok, anything could have the piece I need."

Xellos nodded and thought a moment. "I think it's called Magical Divisions... but I don't recall seeing it earlier or I would have pulled it. It may be mis-shelved."

"I'll look for it, I'm at a good stopping point. Just keep making those corrections!" she cast an appreciative glance at the small leaves of paper that stood out in various books, before bounding to her feet. Going to the beginning of the section she started quickly skimming book titles, making her way slowly down the aisle.

* * *

Lina had been looking for a while when he heard her soft intake of breath. Turning he saw her standing on her toes trying to reach a book that was just barely too high for her. A wicked smile appeared on his face as an idea occurred to him. He silently moved up behind her till they were nearly touching, then reached up and pulled out the book. 

"Did you need this?" he purred into her ear. She stiffened before turning around, her body lightly brushing his, eyes wide. He gave her a heated look as he leaned slightly more into her, the book held to the side out of the way. She was blushing, though not as much as he had anticipated. Her eyes darkened slightly in color and she licked her lips lightly.

* * *

Her mind had gone blank when she'd felt his breath on her neck, and she'd barely registered his question. When she turned the look he gave her sent tremors down her spine, and she could feel her face grow hot. In fact she was feeling warm all over, in spite of the fact that the library was pleasantly cool for the season. Her mind vaguely wondered how the mood had changed so quickly, just moments ago he'd been being helpful (a miracle she was sure) while she worked on her research... her thoughts scattered once more as she felt him gently press against her. Warm and firm, his body seemed to send little jolts through her wherever they touched. 

One of his hands slowly brushed her waist, reaching slowly around her to settle firmly on her lower back, even through his glove and her shirt she could feel the warmth of his hand. Slowly he pulled her up against him, till she could feel her own chest expanding against his with each breath. Her hands came up of their own accord, and she could feel the planes of his chest through his light shirt. His eyes were still locked onto hers, as his other hand braced against the bookshelf and he lowered his head to hers. Still moving with that steady heated slowness his lips touched hers, and pressed little by little as she melted into his kiss.

That melting must sparked the passion in Xellos, and the kiss grew more heated as he moved his lips against hers. The hand that had been braced against the wall moved slightly before coming to Lina's shoulder blade to pull her still more snugly against him. She shifted to put her body at a slightly different angle and bumped the bookcase. With a thump the forgotten book Xellos had shoved onto the shelf behind her fell to the floor. She started slightly, and started to pull back, but Xellos followed her, his lips hard against her own. She moaned slightly and her hands snaked up around his neck.

His lips were once again moving against hers, the sensation new but pleasant. She arched into him and imitated his movement, but was surprised to hear a soft growl from him before finding herself pinned between his body and the bookshelf. Realizing that he was reacting to her gave her a heady feeling of power that superseded her uncertainty about the situation, and she pressed back against him. This time it was a soft moan, more a sigh of breath really, and she felt his lips widen slightly before something velvet brushed her own. Her lips parted slightly in something between a gasp and a moan, and in that moment he tilted his head further and stroked the inside of lips with his tongue. She shivered slightly, but the sensation was still pleasant so she opened her mouth a little wider to allow him better access. His tongue slowly stroked her bottom lip before dipping into her mouth and brushing her own tongue. She started but hesitantly brushed back with her own.

* * *

Xellos' intentions, of surprising her with a single heated kiss after fetching the book for her, had gone out the window the instant she'd melted into his kiss so completely. Her moan and the arching of her body against his own had drawn him on, inflaming a primal instinct to ravage his chosen. The hesitant touch of her tongue to his sent his senses soring, and he knew wild elation at the realization that she wanted him to keep going. Just before he lost himself in the haze of pleasure that loomed before him, one final logical thought managed to snake it's way through. _If I push her too far, she may never come willingly again..._ This was perhaps the only thought that could have kept him from ravishing her right then and there, as every fiber of him wanted too. Lina was a passionate person, and if she only did this because she was swept away by her emotions... then the chasm between them when she regained use of her logic could well be irreparable. 

Xellos' muscles tightened as he held himself in check. Gently he stroked her tongue with his own again, slowly softening the kiss and forcing himself down from the flash point. With a groan of regret he withdrew his tongue and settled for soothingly moving his lips against hers, which was pleasurable but lacked the fire he longed for. His lips lingered on her own even as they withdrew, and he pressed another soft kiss on her lips before backing away enough to see her eyes.

Heavy eyelids fluttered to reveal heated crimson eyes, glowing like rubies before a fire. She licked her lips and it took all of his self control not to resume ravishing her, consequences be damned. She looked up at him, her desire clear in her gaze, and he gave her one more quick kiss before pulling them both upright and off of the bookshelf. She blinked and shivered slightly, before looking up at him again. Her eyes were questioning, but she didn't back away. He gave her yet another soft peck, forcing playfulness to replace passion for the moment, and then hugged her tightly burying his nose in her hair. For a moment they both stood there, each breathing in the scent of the other, until finally Xellos once more pulled away a little.

Lina looked a bit embarrassed, but to Xellos' delight she didn't jump away. Instead she looked down, cleared her throat once and managed a breathy "we should get back to work..."

"Yes," he agreed in a soft voice, "no matter how much I don't want to we should work while the library is still open." Her face brightened in color, but he was fairly sure she was pleased by his statement.

* * *

Lina slowly moved out of his arms, and Xellos' bent to pick up the book for her. She smiled at him, shyly at first, but more brightly when he smiled back. She had felt an undeniable sense of pride when Xellos' had insinuated that he'd rather continue kissing her, than get back to the research. It was a hesitant sort of pride, she was embarrassed and unsure of herself on these new grounds, but Xellos' approval gave her a sense of accomplishment... and anticipation. She wondered what would happen later, and felt her face grow hot at the speculation. Forcefully she turned her attention to the work at hand, and eventually the new information before her once again became interesting.

* * *

For those of you who are still with me, I am very very sorry this chapter took so long. Taking on an intercession course while moving back to college wasn't exactly my brightest idea ever... and this chapter was tricky to write. Let me know what you think, your reviews help me! I never actually planned the story to be this long... it just keeps growing. The next chapter shouldn't take this long (at least I really hope it doesn't) but it may or may not be a XL centered chapter. If I do go back to the others I'll try and include at least a little XL for those who have stayed for the ride. -L.H. 


	16. Evenings at Dinner

Chapter 16

Evenings at Dinner

* * *

Lina yawned and stretched slightly trying to get a particular kink out of her back. She rubbed dry eyes, then shook her head sharply in an attempt to dispel her sleepy feeling. Looking at the mound of books on the table she fought back a groan of frustration, in spite of Xellos' surprising helpfulness she hadn't made much progress beyond basic theory. The light was growing dim, and they'd worked through lunch... something Lina most definitely didn't do. Honestly until she'd stopped to stretch she'd been to engrossed to notice anything but her work. She did let out a small groan as her stomach rumbled and gave an unpleasant clench to punish her for neglecting it so. She looked up to find Xellos' eyes on her, and fixed him with a slightly wounded look. 

"The library will be closing soon, we can put these on reserve before going to get some dinner if you want," said Xellos in an appeasing tone, correctly sensing that her hunger could quickly disintegrate into annoyance if not handled with care.

Lina nodded, and closing her current tome asked, "should I get the parchment before we go for the night?" She gestured at his annotations which stuck haphazardly out of the books she'd already read, and neatly out of the ones she hadn't.

"They should be alright for now, the librarians are very good about leaving people's research private. As long as we have them all when we turn the books in for re-shelving it should be fine," said Xellos thinking of some of the research he had done here before... and some of the research he was going to do. Lina gratefully began stacking books while Xellos went to fetch a cart.

Since their work would take most of a single cart, and the library was being used lightly the clerk at the desk said they could leave the cart near their table if they thought they would be in tomorrow as well. Xellos assured him they would, and tipped him for his kindness. The young scribe was surprised, but happy to accept. Xellos returned to Lina, and they began loading the heap of books onto the cart.

"What would you like for dinner?" he asked as he quickly lined the books up in the same order they had been in on the table.

"You said crab was the big specialty here right?" At Xellos affirmative nod she continued, "well then where's the best place for that?"

Xellos paused a moment as he maneuvered the cart against the end of a bookshelf near their table, "Jameson's by the Sea, but it's a bit dressy."

Lina frowned, "how dressy?"

"Nicer than we're dressed now, but not formal like the ball either."

Lina scowled at this, "then I don't have anything to wear."

"Why don't we get something then?"

Lina blinked at him with a blank look.

"Something as trivial as clothing surely wouldn't stop Lina Inverse from eating the best local cuisine would it?" he asked in a lightly teasing tone. "We'll go to one of the shops down the way, they should have something we could make do with. It may not be perfectly tailored for you, but it'd work."

Lina's smile slowly reappeared. "Where did you have in mind?" Xellos only grinned, tucking her hand into the increasingly familiar crook of his arm, and led her away.

* * *

A short while later Lina stood in a rather pretty summer dress of soft yellow, and some sandals Xellos had picked out. He had shown up with the shoes in hand when she was standing in front of the mirror, and since they matched well with what she was wearing she'd obligingly put them on. Xellos never ceased to surprise Lina, not only were they the right size and a match for the dress, but they were exceedingly comfortable as well. He'd also paid for the new clothes when she went back to gather her things, and then began carrying the bag of her old clothing for her. 

At some point when she'd been trying things on he'd obtained some new clothes of his own. His loose fitting black pants and shirt had been exchanged for a pair of slacks and a button down shirt that had the first few buttons left open. She was surprised at how different the clothes made him seem, in spite of his distinctive hair he looked relatively normal. Though since there were more people around his eyes were closed again. She felt the urge to turn him towards her and make him open his eyes, and she frowned at him slightly, confused by her own feelings... after all they were only eyes, even if they were the most unique ones she'd ever seen.

She blinked as she looked up at the front of the restaurant, apparently she'd been caught up enough in her musings that she hadn't noticed when they'd arrived. Xellos opened the door for her, another gesture she was becoming increasingly familiar with, and they entered. She was surprised when the man behind the counter smiled at Xellos and nodded.

"This way please," the man said giving her a quick approving look, that she barely caught. Lina was most definitely confused, the man was acting as if he knew Xellos... and Lina rarely got looks of approval from anyone. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily," the man said as he held Lina's chair out for her. "Shall I check your bag sir?"

"No, thank you," said Xellos mildly. The man nodded and was gone. Lina turned to look at their surroundings and once again blinked in astonishment. They were sitting on a small balcony that thrust out over the water below them, letting them see and hear the oceans waves on the rocky shore below. The sun was just beginning to set on the water, and the breeze was light and cool. She turned back to Xellos, who was watching her with his eyes open. "Do you like it?" he asked softly.

Lina blushed but forced it down as best she could. "I do..." she said softly, "it's... perfect." It was too, which was part of why she felt so off balance. It was like a dream... only better. Never had Lina been treated like this... and she liked it. Recovering a bit from her embarrassment she realized what the private table, and knowing look from the host had meant. "When did you do this?" she asked gesturing.

He smiled lightly, "early this morning."

Lina's blush returned with interest. "You planned on us eating here? Why didn't you say something so I could have brought clothing with me?"

Xellos looked slightly nervous for a moment, before his face returned to the mildly seductive look he'd been wearing earlier after he'd finished kissing her in the library. "But then I wouldn't have gotten to see you wear so many new dresses," he purred. Lina blushed, recalling that she had in fact paraded each dress in turn in front of the mirror to determine which she liked best. "Besides, it wouldn't have been a surprise if I told you in advance."

She gave him a slight scowl at the lightly mocking town his voice had taken on towards the end, but found it hard to keep up when he was giving her that heated look. She was starting to feel warm when the waiter showed up. Lina jerked her attention to the man as he listed the specials for the evening and asked for drink orders. Lina was further surprised when Xellos suggested a bottle of wine from Zelphila, she nodded her agreement and the waiter departed again. She was cut off from asking about it as a bus-boy appeared with the water pitcher and a basket of fresh warm bread with a little dish of butter. When they were alone again Lina reached slowly for a slice of the bread, and as she buttered it finally managed to get out her question.

"Won't wine from Zelphila be really expensive here? Since they have to bring it all that way and over the mountains?"

"Naturally," said Xellos, "but I would never settle for anything less than the best for you Lina-chan."

She blushed lightly, but forced it back down with relative ease... she was getting used to his compliments surprisingly quickly. She turned her gaze to the menu, and gave her attention over to deciding which meals were in order for tonight.

* * *

While eating her many entrées Lina used the time spent eating to think a bit more. She hadn't really had some serious thinking time since before the ball... and everything had changed since then. She was fairly certain Xellos was courting her... or something similar at any rate. But did she want this to happen? _Yes._ She wasn't really surprised by her answer now... it was all happening very quickly, but Lina liked it. What was more was that while she did care for Gourry, Xellos' attention was pleasing her even more than the few times she'd imagined what a romantic relationship with Gourry would be like. Besides she could still have the relationship she currently held with Gourry even if she was in a romantic relationship with someone else, which was perhaps a benefit of the fact that they'd never had romantic encounters. She loved Gourry, but that love wasn't necessarily a romantic one... after all she'd loved Zel and Amelia too... though she'd never say it out loud if she could help it. She had been interested in a romantic relationship with Gourry, but that interest had virtually disappeared in the course of 24 hours. She knew that her interest had been usurped by an interest in Xellos... but she wasn't sure that the interest in him was new... she'd just never seriously considered it before. Was a relationship with a mazoku a real possibility? Mazoku weren't supposed to be capable of love... but Xellos actions, and something in that line of reasoning weren't quite sitting right. After all, look at what the Golden Dragons had done to the Ancient Dragons... and they were the servants of the gods. Maybe... maybe Xellos was capable of feeling love? After all the dragons were capable of feeling hate... 

Lina peered up at Xellos carefully, he was watching her eat with a heated expression while slowly sipping his wine. He'd let the waiter assume the massive amount of food was going to be shared by them, and was content just to drink while she ate everything. She'd been careful to keep eating while she thought, and she turned back to her food concentrating. She was almost done with her meal... and she had to make a choice. This game... if it was one, had already gone much farther than she should have been comfortable with. Lina knew that if she kept playing something much more serious was going to happen. She might fly by the seat of her pants most of the time, but the reason she was able to make such brilliant deductions about what was going on around her is that even as she was doing things she took the time to think and consider. She knew that Xellos respected her, and desired her physically... he also seemed to be trying very hard to make her happy, even to the point of being helpful and more open than she'd ever witnessed before. This was hardly conclusive evidence of love... yet somehow it was what she thought he'd do if he were in love. Maybe he wasn't in love, and she didn't think that she was either... but she was fairly certain she was capable of loving him. His intelligence, power, respect, desire, consideration... attractiveness... they all pulled at her. She had to admit that if someone had asked her what she wanted in someone before she'd met any of her current friends she would have described someone an awful lot like Xellos.

Slowly she finished up the last of the sweet crab meat, savoring it and the wine. She looked back up and met Xellos' intense gaze. She made her choice.

* * *

Well I finally got a new chapter up... and I realize it took much much longer than it should have. This is in fact the longest gap I've had so far... I beg your forgiveness. You see school started up for the semester and my project ate my soul... along with my other classes. At any rate, I'm hoping to have more time over Christmas break to work on this story... maybe even get it finished (stranger things have happend) or at least get some more chapters up. As I've said the story continues to take a life of it's own... and is far longer than I ever really had anticipated. Your reviews continue to be a source of encouragement, thank you all for sticking with me even when I've had so much trouble getting stuff up lately. Please enjoy it, and if you don't... blame it on the fact that I had a whole semester spent thinking of nothing but Modern Physics, and Robotics problems. -L.H. 


	17. Afternoons in a Different Library

Chapter 17

Afternoons in a Different Library

* * *

Amelia and Zelgadis both sighed as they realized that the setting sun would herald the return of Gourry and Sylphiel. Zelgadis absentmindedly popped his neck before looking down at the work in front of them... he was far from satisfied. There were numerous tracking spells... but most required being put on an object before trying to track it. They'd eventually found one that might work with some modifications, but they'd also have to find something of Lina's that still held her presence... 

Zelgadis leaned back and rubbed at his eyes a bit, "well Amelia what do you think?"

Amelia looked at the work in front of them... they'd spent all day, after finding this spell around noon, working to modify it for their purposes, but it still wasn't finished... and even when it was... well creating new spells wasn't something Zelgadis or she herself did on a regular basis. In fact she'd never created a new spell... and she wasn't entirely sure Zelgadis had either, even if he was a master of shamanist magic. Still, it seemed solid...

"I think we need a little more time to finish it... but we're getting close. However... this spell means we'll have to follow on foot whichever way it's guiding us... I'm not sure how fast we'll be able to find her that way."

Zelgadis nodded, "but we don't really have another choice." He sighed then continued, "so what do we tell Sylphiel and Gourry to keep them off us for another day?"

Amelia thought a moment, "well... if they didn't find Lina within a day's travel of the castle she's gone somewhere farther right?" At his nod she continued, "so we tell them that the spell isn't quite ready but we need them to prepare for our trip. After all some horses will take us faster than our feet. So we'll send Gourry and Sylphiel to oversee selecting horses, and getting enough food stored for the trip."

Zelgadis nodded, "alright. I think I need a short break before coming back to this," he said gesturing at the parchment in front of him.

Amelia smiled, "we'll work better after we've had some dinner and a good night's sleep." Her stomach growled lightly, and she blushed.

"Let's go ahead and get dinner, Gourry and Sylphiel can eat whenever they get back," said Zelgadis, he felt a little guilty that they had worked through lunch. He was used to skipping the middle meal of the day whenever he wasn't traveling with Lina, Amelia wasn't.

Amelia smiled brightly at him, and for a few moments they were quiet as they collected the things they would need. Amelia instructed one of the scribes to leave that table as they left it, since they would be back early tomorrow to finish. The scribe hastily complied with the request of the princess royal, and she and Zelgadis were on their way back to the castle. As they walked through the palace gates Amelia paused for a quick word with one of the pages, who went scampering off in the direction of the kitchen. She and Zelgadis continued at a more subdued pace to the same small dining room they had begun the morning in.

Shortly after their arrival in the room servants appeared with drinks, including coffee which Zelgadis gratefully accepted. Amelia smiled up at Zelgadis as she watched him eating their hot pot. She'd remembered how much he liked this meal and ordered it especially for them tonight. He seemed to be enjoying himself, in spite of the Lina quandary. She liked it when he enjoyed himself, he was depressed so often...

* * *

Gourry and Sylphiel slowly made their way back to the castle. While at first the act of doing something in search of Lina had galvanized Gourry, as the day wore on he seemed to wear out. Sylphiel has asked more than once if he was feeling alright, but to no avail. Gourry has continued to lose energy throughout the day, and had only eaten lunch when Sylphiel suggested they stop. Even then he had lacked his usual gusto for eating.

Sighing Gourry pulled out the sketch he'd shown to every innkeeper and food vendor they had seen today. Not only had they not seen Lina, they claimed to have never seen anyone remotely like her. Sylphiel had made an odd comment about the sketch too. Frowning he examined it, it wouldn't do to not find Lina just because the sketch was wrong somehow.

The sketch depicted a poorly drawn figure with long hair apparently beating up several other poorly drawn figures with bandannas. So far Gourry couldn't see anything wrong with his drawing, Lina had long hair, and the figures with bandannas were clearly the bandits she was beating up. The figure also had fangs and appeared to be breathing fire, while Lina didn't actually breath fire she did use magic fire a lot, besides it added to the air of violence which accompanied Lina beating up bandits. It was then that it occurred to him, the bandits were unlikely to be at the inn. He should have drawn a sketch of her eating! No wonder Sylphiel had said something... with another sigh he folded it back up and placed it in his pocket, he'd just have to make another one tonight.

* * *

Amelia and Zelgadis had finished eating when Gourry and Sylphiel showed up. After informing them of the plan, the two left them to eat on their own. As they exited the room Amelia paused and looked up at Zelgadis.

"If we're going to get an early start tomorrow maybe we should find an object of Lina's now?"

Zelgadis nodded, "that's probably a smart move." He gestured for her to lead the way to Lina's chambers, grateful he wouldn't have to function mentally the next morning until they reached the library. The walk over from the palace would give his coffee time to kick in.

When the reached the door Amelia hesitated, clearly a bit uneasy at the idea of just barging into Lina's private room. But with a mental shake to remind herself that it was for her friend's own good she pulled open the door.

It wasn't until they were both fully in the room that Zelgadis noticed that something was off... the bed! It wasn't made... but that meant.

"Amelia, look in Lina's wardrobe."

"That's a good idea a piece of clothing would make a great-" she trailed off as she opened the wardrobe and saw Lina's dress hanging there.

Zelgadis frowned as his suspicions were confirmed "Lina came back last night then," he said in a flat voice.

"But..." Amelia trailed off. Zelgadis motioned for her to continue. "Well I know they couldn't do anything but I informed the servants... they gossip wildly if you don't keep them in check. The servants would have told me if they'd seen her... and she's not here now."

Zelgadis sighed, _why do things have to be so complicated? _ "We'll see if she turns up sometime today or tomorrow... but we should keep working on the spell. Xellos would have had to bring her here and take her away again if none of the servants saw anything. The spell may still be our best chance to find out what's going on."

Amelia looked once more at the dress in the wardrobe before closing the door. "You're probably right," she said, but her face wore a thoughtful frown.


	18. Table Talk

Chapter 18

Table Talk

* * *

Xellos had been watching Lina all throughout dinner. Once again she'd had no competition for her food, but her attention to her meals had been a bit more determined than enthusiastic. At first he'd worried that something had displeased her, but he didn't sense anything like that from her emotions. After that it occurred to him that she'd displayed the same deliberateness when trying to hide her blush in her breakfast... though she didn't seem embarrassed at the moment either. Which meant Lina was doing some serious contemplating while eating.

Deciding to cheat just a little bit... it was in his nature after all, he took a slightly closer look at the emotions she was giving off. He hid a smile of triumph when he realized there were no negative emotions mixed in, while it deprived him of a slight snack it meant things were going well. Faster than he'd thought though... he couldn't be entirely sure of what she'd decide this early on. He'd planned on keeping her off balance a while longer, with more time he was sure he could have won the place in her life that he wanted. Already she was responding with more pleasure and less embarrassment to his overtures.

_But is it too soon?_ He couldn't help the nagging doubt that Lina might decide on a more prudent course of action, after all no matter which way you choose to look at it being involved with a Mazoku of Xellos' power was dangerous. Lina liked danger... but Lina was still alive after facing some fairly harrowing experiences. After all, he wouldn't have liked her so well had she been a fool. With a mental shrug he pushed it all aside, the jury was already out. Lina would reach some kind of decision tonight and trying to interfere could only have negative effects.

With the practicality of someone who truly had forever, he choose to enjoy the moment, while waiting for her to make her choice. Worrying would do him no good, and he'd keep an eye on her emotions just in case. Sipping some of the fine wine he allowed himself to enjoy all that was Lina Inverse.

* * *

Xellos watched in anticipation as Lina put down her glass. Her emotions and actions indicated a decision had been reached, and while he couldn't' be sure, he suspected that it was not one he would find unpleasing. He waited anxiously for her to speak, but when she did not reached out for her emotions again. In spite of her collected appearance she'd become very nervous over the past few minutes. Chuckling mentally he decided to put the next step of his evening into action. After all what he had in store could only help his cause.

* * *

Lina met Xellos' heated gaze and felt herself blushing again. What to say? Now that she had made her decision it should have been easy to act on. But one moment, and then another passed without her usual courage rising to the occasion... shouldn't thinking it through and deciding have made her less nervous?

"Are you ready for desert?" She breathed an inward sigh of relief for the reprieve, and gave him a curious look, but he just grinned and signaled a passing waiter. The man quickly came and gathered the dishes then departed again.

"He didn't take my order," muttered Lina slightly put out, but catching the anticipatory grin on Xellos' face her pout faded. "Another surprise?" His grin widened.

A waiter returned then bearing a large tray covered with deserts. "One of every desert item, including our house specialty the castle of mousse." After depositing the last of the deserts he retreated briefly before returning with a desert wine, which he poured for them. "Will there be anything else for the moment?" At their negatives the man withdrew leaving Lina to admire the many deserts, pies, cakes, sweet fruit in cream, and most of all the mousse castle. Which was indeed a small replica of the fortress she had seen earlier in chocolate, with different sections each filled like a bowl with different flavors of mousse.

Gazing at her array of desserts Lina felt a surge of pure giddiness, "thank you," she blurted with a huge smile. Xellos raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed a little. Determinedly putting aside her embarrassment she continued in a more subdued tone, "for the dances, and helping me with research, and the dress... and this." Fighting her urge to look down she said softly, "it's like a dream." Her heart pounded for the few seconds that Xellos stared at her in surprise, but when his startled look changed into a smile bigger than any she'd yet seen, the pounding disappeared and she smiled back. _I made the right choice..._

* * *

Xellos almost couldn't believe what he'd heard. He had suspected that her decision had been in his favor, but not that she'd moved this far. Was winning Lina going to be so easy? Of course not, he scoffed at himself. She thanked him for the dance and today, but while that wasn't her usual procedure it also wasn't what he ultimately wanted... but it was definitely a step in the right direction. I may have to accelerate this plan a bit to keep up with her, he mused.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them Lina-chan," he responded with pleasure. Lifting her hand from the table he very slowly kissed the back of it, and relished the slight quiver that went through her. "But I'd like to give you more..." he murmured in a deeper voice. She blushed, but didn't pull away. "Would you like dessert now?" he asked in a voice deliberately filled with double meaning. Her blush deepened but she nodded. Slowly, he released the hand he had been caressing and began once more the strangely intimate act of feeding her dessert. When at last the food was gone, he once caught the attention of a waiter. At his signal they left with the dishes and a few moments later a group of musicians just inside started playing.

* * *

Lina looked up to Xellos who had risen and was holding his hand out to her. Slowly she stood as well and placed her hand in his. Once more they began to dance. Xellos held her close while they moved together to the slow tender melody of the music. _He did all this for me_ she wondered at the thought. The depth of detail in his planning only made it all the more precious. With a sigh of contentment she rested her head on his shoulder, and with some of the boldness that had deserted her earlier, lightly kiss the side of his neck. She felt his arms pull her closer to him, and his fingers thread in her hair. A warm blissful feeling enveloped her, and she knew that this was another of those perfect moments... moments that as a result of her decision today might come very often in the future. Nothing was decided, nothing was certain, but this felt right and Lina would pursue it until she was satisfied one way or another. Maybe... just maybe this would be the rest of her life.

* * *

So... it's been awhile? All right I know it's been forever, and I'm really really really sorry. But this time it really wasn't entirely my own fault! A couple of days after the last update (I mean chapter 16 since I put both of the recent ones up tonight) my computer crashed on me... completely. So I took it in to get fixed... a long a painful story short I was lied to continually by the computer people and still have no resolution to the situation (the computer was under warranty) however I did finally get a new computer (which has put me in some debt but hopefully the aforementioned resolution will come about and bail me out) just a short while ago. It took me a while to get back into the groove of the story, and after so long an absence I sincerely hope that the new chapters are satisfactory. If it's any consolation to those of you who have stuck with me I did attempt to continue writing from the school computer lab, but the whole process made me feel like I was sitting naked in a men's locker room. Apparently I require privacy to write. I leave you with my most sincere promise to use my new and working computer to keep writing. More XL is yet to come! Please forgive me for taking so long and review? -L.H. 


End file.
